Poproszę dwie kawy: jedną czarną, drugą z cukrem
by kottkvarn
Summary: Sherlock pragnie przeprowadzić studium spania. John rozważa uduszenie go poduszką. Ogromna popularność serii opowiadań w ciągu roku zapewniła sobie tłumaczenia z języka angielskiego na rosyjski, włoski, koreański i chiński.
1. Aby zasnąć, uduś współlokatora poduszką

**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please_

**Autor: **Linpatootie

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Oryginalny tytuł opowiadania:**_ To Sleep, Perchase to Smother Your Flatmate with a Pillow_

**1. Aby zasnąć, uduś współlokatora poduszką**

- Nie będziesz ze mną spał.

- Dlaczego nie? Chcę tylko wypróbować moją hipotezę, a to zupełnie racjonalne życzenie. Poza tym i tak już ze mną mieszkasz.

- NIE BĘDZIESZ. Spał. Ze mną.

- Ale John – jęczy Sherlock i chodzi za nim po kuchni jak nieszczęśliwy brzdąc w zbyt kosztowym, czerwonym szlafroku.

John ma ochotę go walnąć. Znajome uczucie.

- Naukowo udowodniono, że spanie z drugą osobą wpływa dodatnio na jakość snu. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego na rzecz eksperymentu nie możesz spać ze mną przez jakiś czas. To _wspaniały_ sposób na uzyskanie _nieprawdopodobnie_ przydatnych informacji na temat sprawy.

Sprawa, o której mówił, była dla Johna najbardziej niedorzecznym powodem na świecie, by wpuścić go do łóżka. Otóż pewna kobieta z Brentford znalazła swojego męża martwego w salonie. Z powodu jego okropnej tendencji do chrapania sypiali oddzielnie. Gdyby nie to, noc spędzaliby razem. Zdaniem kobiety spanie osobno było tak szkodliwe dla jego zdrowia, że równie dobrze mógł paść martwy w każdej chwili. Sherlock z łatwością wydedukował w niecałe dwie godziny, że mężczyzna został zamordowany przez sąsiada, który był tak zły za ciągłe parkowanie samochodu przed jego domem, że wkradł się przez okno i udusił mężczyznę poduszką. W każdym razie, dziwaczna teoria kobiety wzbudziła ciekawość Sherlocka. Mimo że znalazł w niej więcej niż jeden błąd, przeczytał kilka artykułów i dwie książki o typowych zachowaniach podczas snu. Teraz własnoręcznie postanowił poszukać empirycznych dowodów.

- Fakt, że nie widzisz w tym nic złego, jest wystarczającym powodem, żeby ci odmówić. Nie możesz uznać cudzych wyników za pewnik?

Sherlock jest tak zdumiony tymi słowami, jakby John zasugerował rytualne zarzynanie kosza młodych króliczków. Przypuszczał, że dla człowieka nauki takiego jak Sherlock wyniki cudzych eksperymentów powinny być równie wartościowe, co jego własne. I właściwie miał też okropne wrażenie, że Sherlock nie byłby aż tak zaskoczony, gdyby mieli wspólnie zarzynać koszyk małych króliczków.

- Dlaczego masz coś przeciwko spaniu z kimś? Boisz się, że ludzie zaczną gadać? Ściany mojej sypialni nie są zrobione ze szkła, John. Londyn nie będzie w stanie nas zobaczyć i nikt się nie dowie.

- Problem w tym, że ludzie _już_ gadają – mówi John szorstko, z przesadnym zdecydowaniem wycierając kuchenny blat. Rzadko bywa tak niezagracony, by móc go dokładnie wyszorować, więc korzysta z okazji i robi to, jak najlepiej potrafi.

- Och. Boisz się, że coś _rzeczywiście_ mogłoby się wydarzyć? Fascynujące.

- Nie boję się, Sherlocku. Nie. Po prostu uważam, że żyjąc z tobą pozbawiam się zbyt dużej części mojej prywatności. Tak więc proszę, czy nie mam prawa do tych kilku godzin w nocy dla siebie?

Twarz Sherlocka wyraziła niezadowolenie. Odwraca się naburmuszony, dramatycznie szeleszcząc szlafrokiem. Zdaniem Johna jest to jedyny powód, dla którego nosi te cholerne wdzianka. Dodają tyle dramatyczności jego ruchom.

- Tylko na tydzień lub dwa – odzywa się Sherlock kilka godzin później, kiedy wezwani przez Lestrade'a jadą taksówką na miejsce zbrodni. – Co najwyżej czternaście dni.

- Nie – odpowiada John.

- Spalibyśmy kilka godzin każdej nocy, prawdopodobnie statystyczne osiem. Po prostu sprawdzilibyśmy, czy istnieje różnica w naszym zachowaniu w trakcie spania osobno a spaniem z partnerem – Sherlock mówi to, kiedy oboje nachylają się nad bezgłowym ciałem czegoś, co - sądząc po niecodziennym ubiorze - wygląda na podstarzałego clowna.

- Nie.

- Jestem pewien, że to ma związek z naturalnym instynktem. W końcu śpiąc w cudzej obecności, wiesz, że jest was dwoje, co zwiększa szansę zauważenia potencjalnych drapieżników. Dzięki temu podświadomie jeden może spać bezpieczniej i tym samym głębiej – Sherlock mówi to, kiedy skradają się po polu niemal opuszczonego cyrku, a zapach trocin i waty cukrowej łaskocze Johna w nos.

- Nie – odpowiada John.

- Przypuszczam, że pójście spać każdego wieczora i spanie do ósmej rano byłoby dobre. I wcale nie tak trudne do wykonania. Na pewno nie dla tak doświadczonego chirurga, jak ty - Sherlock mówi to, kiedy chowają się za śmietnikiem w alarmującym odcieniu żółci, podczas gdy bardzo zły, podstarzały akrobata celuje pistoletem prosto w Lestrade'a.

- Na miłość boską! – nie wytrzymuje John.

- Jeżeli hipoteza okaże się prawdziwa, ty też będziesz miał z tego korzyści – próbuje wieczorem Sherlock.

John zdrapuje z butów czerwoną farbę. Żeby nabrudzić jak najmniej, robi to nad starą gazetą.

– Będziesz bardziej wypoczęty. Poprawi się twoja koncentracja.

- Błagam, nawet nie udawaj, że robisz to przez wzgląd na mnie jak jakiś wspaniałomyślny dobroczyńca – odpowiada przez zaciśnięte zęby John.

Zawzięcie dłubie śrubokrętem w rowkach podeszwy, czując jednocześnie, że zaczyna mięknąć. Boi się, że Sherlock może dopiąć swego tylko dzięki byciu marudnym, upartym idiotą.

- Chodzi o _naukę_, John – mówi Sherlock, jakby to było jedyne, oczekiwane przez wszystkich wytłumaczenie.

John odkłada swój but i śrubokręt. Czuje się jak łatwowierny idiota.

- Dobrze. Twoja sypialnia, nie moja. Czternaście nocy. Dzieje się coś dziwnego i ja wychodzę.

- Jak to _coś dziwnego_?

- Po prostu _dziwnego_.

Sherlock dalej nie naciska, po prostu siedzi w fotelu i nie kryje swojego zadowolenia. John ma nadzieję, że uda mu się nie udusić go poduszką, zanim eksperyment dobiegnie końca.

_Noc 1_

Pierwsza noc jest tak spokojna, że John czuje się głupio, przypominając sobie jak żarliwie wzbraniał się przed tym pomysłem. Mówiąc szczerze nie wie, czego oczekiwał. Wyczerpany popołudniowymi ucieczkami przed akrobatą-mordercą śpi jak zabity. Przypuszcza, że Sherlock również, ponieważ kiedy budzi się rano, przyjaciel śpi przerażająco spokojnie. Zachował przy tym odpowiednią odległość prześcieradła i materaca między nimi. Wychodząc z łazienki, zastaje go rozbudzonego, siedzącego z prześcieradłem między kościstymi nogami. Jak szalony bazgrze coś w swoim notatniku, jednak John nie pyta, czy wyniki pierwszej nocy są satysfakcjonujące.

_Noc 2_

W ciągu drugiej nocy John odkrywa, że Sherlock mówi przez sen. Sylaby okazują się odruchowym, chaotycznym monologiem na temat herbaty. John słucha zafascynowany, z lekką irytacją zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock nie zamyka się również wtedy, kiedy śpi, _do jasnej cholery_.

John odkrywa także, że Sherlock lubi spać w pozycji przypominającej dramatyczny skok do wody. Niejednokrotnie jest popychany i poszturchiwany przez długie kończyny prześlizgujące się po materacu. Oczywiście detektyw nie budzi się, kiedy John bezceremonialnie go szturcha albo spycha. W każdym razie doktor zaczyna rozumieć, że Sherlock potrafi być niewiarygodnie irytujący również w ciągu nocy i rozważa uduszenie go poduszką.

_Noc 3_

W ciągu trzeciej nocy John dowiaduje się, że Sherlock nie tylko mówi przez sen, lecz także odpowiada na pytania. To może być najbardziej rozrywkowa noc w jego życiu. Jest tak niewiarygodnie rozbawiony, że w końcu obrywa przypadkowym, acz zamaszystym strzałem ręki Sherlocka.

_Noc 7_

John nie może uwierzyć, że spał z Sherlockiem przez cały cholerny tydzień. Niechętnie przyznaje, że przez cały ten czas spał jak dziecko. Sherlock w końcu przyzwyczaił się do spania z drugą osobą i przestał młócić kończynami jakby miał atak. Nawet jeżeli wciąż każdej nocy opowiada fascynujące historie, John i tak sypia bez problemu. Sherlock zapytał go, czy czuje się wypoczęty, a on dochodzi do wniosku, że tak, owszem (uwaga z entuzjazmem została odnotowana – _to dla nauki!_). Mógłby przypuszczać, że podobnie jest z Sherlockiem. Absolutnie fascynujące, ponieważ nigdy nie widział tego mężczyzny śpiącego przez całe, nudne osiem godzin na raz. Nie mówiąc już o regularnym śnie przez siedem dni. Chciałby powiedzieć, że cieszy się, iż Sherlock jest należycie wypoczęty, ale mówiąc szczerze, nie był. Z drugiej strony, Sherlock nie mógł dłużej tłumaczyć się, że regularny sen spowalnia jego proces myślenia. Jeżeli teraz John znalazłby podobny sposób, by przymusić go do jedzenia jak każdą inną normalną istotę, cały eksperyment uznałby za miażdżący sukces.

_Noc 9_

Tej nocy John ma surrealistyczny sen, w którym Sherlock jest pozaziemskim insektem, przebranym za cudacznie wyglądającego londyńczyka. Zaatakował go czymś w rodzaju pasożytów, które powolnie wyjadały go od środka. Budzi się i przez kilka godzin zachowuje jak paranoik. Słucha Sherlocka, bezsensownie mruczącego przez sen o tym, w jaki sposób ogrodnik ukradł wiadro dyni, _proszę nie mów służącej_.

_Noc 11_

John układa się w łóżku, podciąga kołdrę aż do szyi i szczelnie się nią owija. Sherlock wciąż siedzi po turecku, wypisując coś na laptopie. Jest już późno, ale John wie, że kiedy wybije północ, detektyw porzuci komputer i pójdzie spać. To niemal godne podziwu, że ze względu na eksperyment potrafi odmówić sobie pracy przez całą noc.

- Śpisz znacznie więcej, niż zwykle. Czy jesteś gotowy przyznać, że czerpiesz z tego takie same korzyści, co każda normalna osoba? – pyta go John, z przyjemnością wtulając się w poduszkę.

- Nie czerpię – odpowiada Sherlock nieobecnie, a słowa z ekranu komputera odbijają się w jego oczach.

- Musisz. Każdej nocy śpisz jak niemowlę.

-Tak, śpię. Z powodu eksperymentu, a nie dlatego, że tego potrzebuję.

- Tak. Okej. Nie, czekaj – John podnosi się, wbijając łokieć w materac. – Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że _nastawiasz się na tryb spania,_ tylko po to, żeby skuteczniej przeprowadzić eksperyment? Pomimo, że _w rzeczywistości nie jesteś_ zmęczony?

- Taaak – Sherlock odpowiada powoli, jakby zwracał się do zacofanego czterolatka.

- To fizycznie niemożliwe.

Kilka szybkich muśnięć touchpada wyłącza komputer. Kiedy ekran staje się czarny, Sherlock odwraca się do Johna.

- Potrafię kontrolować swoje ciało. Chcę, żeby wyniki tego eksperymentu były tak wiarygodne, jak tylko jest to możliwe. Zgodnie z moją propozycją zmuszam się do spania przez osiem godzin każdej nocy.

John gapi się na niego przez chwilę. Siedzi tak, wysoki i szczupły, z koszulką z jakichś powodów wywróconą na lewą stronę.

- Nienawidzę cię – mówi bez emocji i odwraca się, zmuszając do zaśnięcia.

Zajmuje mu to trochę więcej niż godzinę, podczas gdy Sherlock zasypia w dziesięć minut. Rozważa uduszenie go poduszką, jednak rezygnuje w momencie, gdy detektyw zaczyna opowiadać zaskakująco spójną bajkę o krowie na Trafalgar Square.

_Noc 12_

- Jak długo zamierzamy to robić?

- Minimalnie czternaście nocy. Więcej, jeżeli wynik nie będzie jasny.

- A czy wygląda tak, jakby zamierzał taki być?

- Zapytaj mnie za dwie noce.

_Noc 13_

Sherlock śni. John uświadamia to sobie, gdy detektyw ma koszmar. Gadanie przez sen o czymś zabawnym i uroczym zamienia się w coś, co kraje serce. Niespodziewanie pyta się o matkę, następnie o Mycrofta, co sugeruje Johnowi, że śni o jakimś zdarzeniu z przeszłości. Obserwuje go przez chwilę, słuchając jego mruczenia, przeradzającego się w krzyk rozpaczy. Zastanawia się, czy go obudzić. Dociera do niego jednak, że nie wiedziałby, jak go pocieszyć i postanawia po cichu ześlizgnąć się z łóżka. Idzie do łazienki i siada na brzegu wanny, dopóki dźwięki dochodzące z sypialni nie cichną a sen Sherlocka się kończy. Rano nie wspomina o tym ani słowem, a przyjaciel nie wydaje się być inny, niż zazwyczaj. John zastanawia się, czy największy geniusz Londynu pamięta swój sen i jak często w dzieciństwie wołał w ten sposób, czekając w ciemności na kogoś, kto się nie pojawi.

_Noc 14_

Po czternastej wspólnej nocy, Sherlock siedzi rano w łóżku z laptopem, a otacza go tuzin kartek papieru. Widnieje na nich niezliczona liczba notatek, wykresów i kompleksowe diagramy, wirujące dookoła własnej osi także na ekranie komputera. John bierze do ręki jedną z nich i usiłuje zinterpretować dane czerwono-czarnego wykresu, ale poddaje się, gubiąc w przedstawieniu uczuć za pomocą liczb.

- Czy wyniki ci odpowiadają?

- Hm. John, czy możesz powiedzieć, że twoja jakość snu się poprawiła?

- Nie jestem pewien. Wysypiam się niezależnie od warunków. Wiesz, byłem żołnierzem, więc mogę spać na stojąco, jeśli muszę.

Marszcząc brwi, Sherlock spogląda na kartki. Bawi się długopisem, aż kropla atramentu spada na jedną z nich i John wie, do czego to zmierza.

- Wyniki niczego nie rozstrzygają. Proponuję wydłużyć eksperyment do miesiąca. Dodatkowe informacje mogłyby się okazać pomocne.

- Dobrze – zgadza się John.

_Noc 16_

W głębokim śnie po wyjątkowo męczącej operacji, John przypadkowo kopie Sherlocka. Obudził go tym, więc Sherlock potrząsa nim mocno i informuje o zaistniałej sytuacji. Niezdolny zasnąć, John leży przez kolejne trzy godziny, w głębi duszy gotując się ze złości i rozpatrując uduszenie smacznie śpiącego Sherlocka poduszką.

_Noc 17_

John budzi się koło 7:30 i odkrywa, że Sherlock go filmuje. Jego pierwszą myślą jest _Nie wiedziałem, że mamy kamerę_, a potem budzi się zdrowy rozsądek. Zrywa się z łóżka, okręcony prześcieradłem jak biedne, znieważone dziewczę.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!

- Zbieram materiał filmowy. Do eksperymentu.

- Ponieważ filmowanie kogoś podczas snu wcale nie jest przerażające?

- Przecież się zgodziłeś.

- Zgodziłem się spać z tobą w jednym łóżku. I o ile wiem, poświęciłem wystarczająco wiele.

Sherlock nie odpowiada i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nadal filmuje.

- Sherlock, przestań. Ja _nie śpię. _Boże, czy wcześniej też mnie nagrywałeś?

- Tak – odpowiada z prostotą Sherlock i nareszcie wyłącza kamerę.

To mały przedmiot, dopasowany do jego dłoni tak, jakby był dla niej specjalnie zaprojektowany. Elegancka i cyfrowa kamera, niewątpliwie od wielu godzin nagrywająca śliniącego się w poduszkę Johna.

- Proszę… Nie rób tego więcej. Mówię poważnie, kiedy mam na myśli, że coś jest przerażające. Zapisuj, co chcesz, ale nie nagrywaj mnie bez mojej wiedzy – mówi John cicho, wpatrując się w kamerę.

- Czy mogę zatrzymać materiał, który zebrałem do tej pory?

- Jeśli znajdę to w Internecie, przyłożę ci w gębę.

- Zgoda.

_Noc 20_

Dwudziesta noc zakrzywia wyniki testu Sherlocka. Detektyw jest tego świadomy i wścieka się w ciszy, kiedy imponująco wielka, jesienna burza przechodzi przez Londyn. Deszcz uderza w szyby, a rytmiczne strzały piorunów tańczą na dachu. Rozbłyski rozświetlają pokój i John ledwie jest w stanie doliczyć do trzech, zanim kolejne uderzenie pioruna wstrząsa Baker Street. Gdzieś na ulicy ujada pies, zachłystując się strugami deszczu.

- Niedorzeczne – narzeka Sherlock i krzyżuje ręce na prześcieradle okrywającym jego klatkę piersiową.

- To pogoda, co niby miałbyś z nią zrobić? – odzywa się John. – Czy twoja wspaniała zdolność do kontroli własnego ciała nie działa w maleńką burzę?

- Zamknij się – mamrocze Sherlock, rozkopując kołdrę i drapiąc się w nos. – Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś ty spał.

- Zwykle burza mi nie przeszkadza, ale nie kiedy rozbija się dokładnie na moim dachu – odcina się John, wpatrując się we wzory na suficie. Jego ogłupiony od braku snu mózg tworzy wzory na doskonale białej powierzchni.

Sherlock siedzi cicho przez kolejne dwa uderzenia piorunów, wciąż uporczywie trąc swój nos. John chwilami przysypia, jednak budzi go każdy rozbłysk wdzierający się pod jego zamknięte powieki.

- Mógłbym zrzec się tych nocy pełnych wypoczynku – zaczyna zdanie Sherlock, leżąc obok niego. John słyszy myśl formułującą się pod warstwą słów. Wie, że Sherlock nie mówi w tej chwili do siebie, tak jak zwykle, gdy próbuje się skupić. – Ale ta noc także będzie przydatna do badania. Nie spać w nocy jest znacznie lepiej, kiedy ma się towarzystwo.

John odwraca się do niego. Nawet w pozycji horyzontalnej Sherlock składa palce w wieżyczkę, lekko dotykając nimi swojej brody. John wyławia w przyćmionym świetle zarys jego postaci. Łokcie odcinają się od reszty ciała w rozbłysku błękitnej błyskawicy. Próbuje odpowiedzieć, ale przerywa mu wyjątkowo głośny grzmot.

- Nigdy nie spałeś z nikim podczas burzy? – pyta, kiedy przestaje dzwonić mu w uszach, lecz odpowiedź wydaje mu się oczywista.

- Nie – odpowiedź Sherlocka jest taka, jaką podejrzewał.

Kolejne pytanie nurtuje go samego początku.

- W ogóle nigdy nie miałeś nikogo w swoim łóżku, prawda?

- Nie – Sherlock odpowiada wprost, jakby zapytał go, czy lubi marchewki.

John opiera się na łokciu i gdy kolejny grzmot cichnie, drąży dalej.

- A więc czy kiedykolwiek _ty_ byłeś w _czyimś_ łóżku?

- To bardzo okrężny sposób na wypytywanie mnie o moje doświadczenia seksualne, John – Sherlock spogląda na niego, a mimo ciemności panującej w pokoju, jego oczy jasno błyszczą.

John wybucha śmiechem i nakrywa ramiona prześcieradłem. Wiatr naciska na ściany 221B, ale nie udaje mu się przecisnąć przez stare cegły.

- No dobrze. Karty na stół. Jesteś prawiczkiem?

Kąciki ust Sherlocka unoszą się do góry. Czuje dziwną przyjemność, kiedy słyszy jak John usiłuje być bezpośredni.

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak. To zaskakujące?

- Nie. Podejrzewałem… To znaczy, no wiesz. Nawet nie potrafię sobie sobie wyobrazić ciebie… Nie, żebym próbował…. Ekhem. Cóż, po prostu, mówiąc ogólnie, to trochę dziwne. Dla kogoś w twoim wieku. Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek chciałeś?

Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę, wspierając na ramieniu. John czuje się jak podczas pidżama-party dwóch dwudziestoletnich dziewczyn.

- Byłem ciekaw, ale nigdy nie próbowałem tego zmienić. Brzmi jak zawracanie głowy. Mogę cię zapewnić, że moja wiedza teoretyczna na ten temat jest wyczerpująca.

- Tyle to ja wiem. Po prostu to dziwne, że masz problem z zaakceptowaniem cudzych wyników odnośnie nawyków spania, ale wszystko jest w porządku, jeśli chodzi o informacje z drugiej ręki na temat seksu.

John nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co powiedział, zanim nie usłyszał swoich słów. Na dodatek żałośnie wspiera je grzmot pioruna w tle. Sherlock obrzuca go dziwnym spojrzeniem z nad ostro zarysowanej szczęki. John nie jest pewien, czy mu ubliża, czy dopiero ma bardzo, bardzo zły zamiar to zrobić.

- Nieważne – wycofuje się. – Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem… Wolno ci robić to, na co masz ochotę. Albo nie robić. Nieważne. Jestem zadowolony, że się tym ze mną podzieliłeś. Nie chciałbym, żeby to zabrzmiało dziwnie, ale byłem ciekaw.

- Mogłeś przyjść i zapytać wcześniej, John. To nie jest coś, czego nie jestem świadomy.

- Tak. Okej. No, w porządku – John przewraca się z powrotem na swoją stronę, próbując zakryć zażenowanie prześcieradłem.

Burza powoli cichnie i John zamyka oczy, próbując złapać chociaż odrobinę snu. Wyraźnie czuje na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, ale stara się o tym za wiele nie myśleć.

_Noc 22_

John ma koszmar. Nic nowego: pustynia, piaszczyste drogi, krzyki bólu żołnierzy krwawiących na jego rękach i przeszywający płacz umierających dzieci. Budzi się tak samo jak zawsze: walcząc z prześcieradłami, oddychając szybko i chrapliwie, z zimnym potem między łopatkami i łzami w oczach.

Sherlock obserwuje go z pewnej odległości, wpierając się na łokciach. John czuje się jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Po chwili wychodzi do łazienki. Przez dobre dziesięć minut płacze po cichu nad umywalką. Wreszcie przestaje czuć zapach zwęglonych ciał i uświadamia sobie rzeczywistość, którą wypełnia przytulna biel ich wspólnej łazienki.

Wytacza się z niej i ledwie rozróżniając kształty w ciemności, wpełza do łóżka. Sherlock wciąż go obserwuje. John marzy o tym, żeby się nie odezwał.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Cholera.

- Tak, w porządku – odwraca się od niego. Ubija poduszkę i kładzie na niej, mocno zaciskając oczy.

- John, ja… Czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić?

To najprawdopodobniej najbardziej szczere pytanie, jakie Sherlock mu zadał i uderza go to dokładnie tam, gdzie boli najbardziej. Chciałby się przed nim otworzyć, wszystko wytłumaczyć. Jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock już zdobył się na swoje maksimum i nie ma sensu go bardziej ranić.

- W porządku, Sherlocku. Idź spać – mówi bezbarwnie i czuje jak materac ugina się lekko, kiedy Sherlock z powrotem układa się do snu.

Gdy John zasypia, czuje delikatny uścisk na swoim ramieniu. Niepewny dotyk palców, który nigdy się nie umacnia. Rano John o tym nie pamięta.

_Noc 24_

John wstaje do toalety o 4:30. Kiedy wraca, zastaje Sherlocka po swojej stronie łóżka. Szczelnie zawinięty w prześcieradło wygląda jak bardzo długie, rozciągnięte na części łóżka Johna buritto. Nieco zbity z tropu stoi przez chwilę, aż w końcu kładzie się po stronie Sherlocka. Wydaje przy tym cichy, rozdrażniony jęk. Musi szarpnąć kilka razy, żeby odzyskać kawałek prześcieradła. Ostatecznie zasypia, usilnie ignorując ciepłe miejsce po Sherlocku i zapach drogiego szamponu, którym pachnie jego poduszka.

Rano Sherlock jest więcej, niż trochę zaskoczony. Mimo to nic nie mówi, tylko z podnieceniem notuje coś na laptopie.

_Noc 27_

Chwilę przed zaśnięciem do Johna dociera, że eksperyment Sherlocka kończy się za trzy dni i nie jest pewien, czy mu się to podoba. Później nie wie, co myśleć o tym, że nie wie, czy mu się to podoba. Za to Sherlock nadal bełkocze przez sen o gęsi w Kent i John łapie się na oszałamiającym braku zdecydowania między płaczem a śmianiem się z tej absurdalnej sytuacji.

_Noc 29_

W przedostatnią wspólną noc prawie nie śpią. Wyskakuje im sprawa, kończąca się pościgiem chudego chłopaka na deskorolce i oskarżeniem go o zabójstwo siedemnastolatki, której śmierć kilka miesięcy temu uznano za samobójstwo. Idą do łóżka długo po piątej nad ranem, a John nawet nie kłopocze się zmianą ubrań na pidżamę.

Sherlock budzi go o ósmej, niepokojąco wypoczęty jak na człowieka, który spał nie więcej, niż trzy godziny. Pogodnie relacjonuje Johnowi, że głośno chrapie, kiedy śpi w ubraniu i _czy to nie jest fascynujące, że zasnęli tak szybko, mimo że adrenalina wciąż krążyła w ich żyłach, gdy wrócili do mieszkania?_

John znów rozważa uduszenie go poduszką.

_Noc 30_

Ich ostatnia wspólna noc jest niewiarygodnie nudna i banalna. Sherlock przed spaniem siedzi w fotelu i krzyczy na telewizor. Potem mówią sobie dobranoc i od razu zasypiają. John śpi całą noc, nie budzi się ani razu. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Sherlock gada przez sen na jego temat (to jedyny raz w ciągu tych trzydziestu nocy, a John to przegapił). Obaj budzą się dziesięć minut przed budzikiem. Kiedy alarm wybrzmiewa, John już myje zęby w łazience i to Sherlock celnym walnięciem wyłącza zegar.

Gdy John wraca po południu z operacji, znajduje na kuchennym stole raport z eksperymentu.

- Czy to są wyniki? – krzyczy w kierunku salonu, skąd dochodzi go mrukliwe _tak _Sherlocka. – Czy mogę je przeczytać?

- A jak myślisz? – odpowiada detektyw, przechodząc przez drzwi i wiążąc szalik dookoła szyi.

- Wychodzisz gdzieś?

- Kostnica. Molly ma dla mnie kogoś, kto rzucił się z budynku prosto na szopę w swoim ogrodzie. Podobno to coś dla mnie.

John nie dopytuje się dalej. Robi sobie herbatę i rozsiada w fotelu z raportem na kolanach. Jest przepisany na komputerze, urozmaicony wieloma wykresami, diagramami i niekończącymi się przypisami dolnymi. Prawdopodobnie połowy z tego nie zrozumie. Dobrze wie, że nawet wiele lat praktyki lekarskiej nie jest w stanie przygotować człowieka na to, w jaki sposób pracuje umysł Sherlocka Holmesa.

STUDIUM SPANIA

_6.10-5.12.2010,_

_S. Holmes, Dr J. H. Watson_

Bawi go, że mimo iż ten raport zobaczą tylko oni dwaj, Sherlock używa oficjalnych formuł. John nie czyta całości, raczej prześlizguje się po nieoczekiwanie kolorowych wykresach i tabelkach. Te liczby wyglądają wymyślnie i w rzeczywistości nic nie odzwierciedlają. Okazuje się, że większość notatek zawiera bardzo zwięzły opis każdej wspólnej nocy. Większość z nich jest strasznie nudna, wypełniona detalami z godzin, kiedy on śpi i o tym, jak dobrze czuł się w ciągu dnia. Mimo to, John z zaskoczeniem odnajduje kilka fragmentów z perspektywy Sherlocka.

_Dzień 1._

_ Zapadłem w sen około 0:15. I ja i J. spaliśmy spokojnie, prawdopodobnie przez wyczerpującą aktywność fizyczną w ciągu dnia. J. jest bardzo cichy, kiedy śpi. W ciągu nocy czterokrotnie sprawdzałem, czy oddycha, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie umarł._

_Dzień 6._

_ Zapadłem w sen około 23:55. J. preferuje spać na lewym boku w pozycji płodowej (tyłem do mnie). Kiedy śpi lekko, leży na plecach, jedną rękę opierając o czoło. Ja preferuję spanie na brzuchu, przyciągając nogę do góry. Nie wiem, w jakiej pozycji leżę, kiedy mam lekki sen. Prawdopodobnie powinienem zapytać J. Częściej niż zwykle sypia w pozycji płodowej, co mogłoby sugerować iż rzeczywiście śpi głębiej i bardziej efektywnie, kiedy jest z kimś w łóżku._

_Dzień 10._

_ Zapadłem w sen ok. 0:06. W ciągu dnia nastawiłem kamerę, żeby sfilmować jak J. śpi. To fascynujące, że fazy REM są wyraźnie widoczne. Postanowiłem policzyć jak długo trwa jego pojedyncza faza REM, ale zasnąłem podczas liczenia, więc efektów brak. Prawdopodobnie powinienem zostawić kamerę włączoną przez całą noc i dopiero później zebrać te dane._

_Dzień 13._

_ Zapadłem w sen ok. 11:58. Miałem koszmar. Wydaje mi się, że J. tego nie zauważył. Interesujące, że__ mimo uspokajającej obecności przyjaciela tuż obok k__oszmary wciąż występują._

_Dzień 14._

_ Zapadłem w sen ok. 0:35. Spałem b. dobrze. To samo J. Wyniki wciąż nie przynoszą rezultatów. Zaproponowałem przedłużenie eksperymentu do 30 dni zamiast 14. J. zgodził się, to zaskakujące. Czuję się b. wypoczęty i dziwacznie pokojowo nastawiony do świata. Brak pewności, czy to mi odpowiada._

_Dzień 17._

_ Zapadłem w sen ok. 0:05. Spałem b. dobrze. To samo J. J. nie zgadza się na filmowanie. Szkoda, ponieważ jego ruchy i mimika twarzy podczas snu są niewiarygodnie pomocne. Mimo to pozwolił mi zatrzymać dotąd uzyskany materiał, a to wciąż coś._

_Dzień 20._

_ Z powodu burzy wyniki z tej nocy są bezużyteczne. W każdym razie dowiedziałem się, że brzydka pogoda pomaga rozwinąć dziwną więź pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi. J. czuł się zobligowany, by porozmawiać o błahych sprawach. Czułem się z tym b. dobrze. Fascynujące._

Wpis z 22-giej nocy zbija Johna z tropu. Jest pusty. Tylko tytuł _Dzień 22_, ale nic poza tym. Żadnych danych, obserwacji, nic. Jedynie biała kartka w samym środku grubego raportu. John wraca pamięcią do tej nocy i zachłystuje się powietrzem, kiedy dociera do niego, że to wtedy miał koszmar. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock zrobił to dla jego dobra. Wolał tego nie komentować, niż wypełnić wpis suchymi faktami jakby nic się nie stało. Fala wdzięczności do Sherlocka zwala Johna z nóg.

Odkłada raport z powrotem na kuchenny stół i siedząc na sofie, stara się wypełnić czas przed powrotem Sherlocka. Kiedy detektyw wraca, z przerażającym entuzjazmem opowiada historie o wątrobie nadzianej na narzędzia ogrodnicze, ale John uśmiecha się i słucha uważnie.

#

Noc 1

John źle śpi. Przez całą noc słyszy włóczącego się piętro niżej Sherlocka.

Noc 3

John źle śpi. Sherlock zaczyna grać na skrzypcach dokładnie o 3:42 nad ranem. John rozważa uduszenie go poduszką, ale detektyw jest aż w salonie i musiałby specjalnie wstać, więc ostatecznie zostaje w łóżku.

Noc 7

John nie wyspał się dobrze przez cały tydzień. W salonie zastaje w salonie rozciągniętego na biurku Sherlocka. Detektyw ma na czole dwie samoprzylepne karteczki i otwarcie przyznaje, że sam ledwie zasnął.

Kwadrans po północy John wyłącza telewizor w środku programu, który oglądał i wstaje.

- Chodźmy spać – mówi nieco za głośno jak na propozycję czegoś zwyczajnego.

Sherlock wgapia się w niego, siedząc przy biurku ze swoim laptopem. Po chwili dociera do niego, o co chodzi. Uśmiecha się lekko, kącik jego ust delikatnie podnosi się do góry. Palce wykonują rytualny pokaz wyłączania komputera.

John przebiera się w pidżamę i myje zęby. Gdy wchodzi do sypialni, Sherlock jest już zawinięty w białe prześcieradło po swojej stronie łóżka tak, że wystają tylko końcówki jego loków. John wyłącza światło i wchodzi pod kołdrę.

Do snu układa go najbardziej chaotyczna i bezsensowna senna historia Sherlocka. Opowiada mu na wpół po francusku, wpół angielsku o pszczołach. John śpi jak małe dziecko.


	2. Olśnienie jako wyszukany sposób

**Autor: Linpatootie**

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego:** kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Oryginalny tytuł opowiadania:**_ An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realising You're an Idiot_

**2. Olśnienie jako wyszukany sposób, aby dowiedzieć się, że jesteś idiotą**

John spał w łóżku Sherlocka 101 nocy. Liczył. Nie całkiem świadomie, nie całkiem z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, jednak każdą noc automatycznie odnotowywał w swojej pamięci. Sto. Jeden. Gdyby noce były dalmatyńczykami, miałby niezły płaszcz w kropki. Jednak ta metafora jest bezużyteczna, ponieważ liczenie ma w tym wypadku większe znaczenie, niż same liczby. Myślał o liczeniu całymi dniami i zastanawiał się, czy to początek obsesji.

Raz nawet zamieścił o tym post na swoim blogu. Składał się z jednej, prostej linijki _101_. Otrzymał tylko jeden komentarz, od Harry, a w treści był tylko znak cudzysłowu. Sherlock przeczytał wpis i zadowolonym tonem poinformował go znad mikroskopu, że rozumie aluzję. To było kłopotliwe, ponieważ okazało się, że Sherlock również liczy, a _to _przecież także coś znaczy. Tylko co?

John jest doskonale świadomy, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące nie spał z nikim innym. Umawiał się na randki, ale nigdy nie doszło do czegoś więcej. Z jedną dziewczyną umówił się kilkakrotnie - taką małą, rudą kelnerką o przyjemnie zaokrąglonych kształtach. Sherlock wystraszył ją w nie więcej jak w tydzień lub dwa, jeszcze zanim John zaczął się zastanawiać jak do cholery wyznać jej, że regularnie sypia w łóżku swojego irytującego współlokatora i ma nadzieję, że to nie brzmi zbyt dziwacznie.

John lubi spać z Sherlockiem. Podoba mu się zasypianie i budzenie obok niego. Odkąd przyzwyczaił się do tego (_przyzwyczajanie się _to zwykle najlepsza strategia odnośnie wszystkiego, co ma związek z Sherlockiem Holmesem), coraz częściej łapie się na tym, że zastanawia się, co to wszystko _znaczy_. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy tylko kilka razy spali osobno i były to naprawdę nieprzyjemne, nieprzynoszące żadnego wypoczynku noce. Bliskość Sherlocka jest dla Johna niezwykle komfortowa i wiąże się z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli chodzi o detektywa, to zgodnie z jego odpowiedzią, dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. Nigdy nie sypiał zbyt wiele, jednak obecnie jest znacznie bardziej skory do chodzenia do łóżka. To równie mocno pochlebia Johnowi, co go przeraża. Kiedy Sherlock miewa jedną ze swoich maniakalnych nocy, John wciąż kładzie się w jego łóżku. Jednak zanim się budzi, Sherlock cicho wsuwa się pod kołdrę i John wita nowy dzień z detektywem przy swoim boku.

Wielokrotnie dochodzi do dwuznacznych sytuacji, które zaczynają Johna poważnie zastanawiać. Są to chwile, których istnienia i znaczenia nie da się jednoznacznie rozstrzygnąć. Wygląda to tak, jakby on i Sherlock uwikłali się w związek, czy coś takiego, jednak bez jasnej decyzji aby w nim być. Detektyw wydaje się z tego powodu cholernie zadowolony, natomiast John już kompletnie nie wie, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić. Odnosi wrażenie, że jest za stary na życie w tego rodzaju niepewności.

Leży na plecach w łóżku Sherlocka z rękami włożonymi pod głowę i wsłuchuje się w odgłosy krzątającego się w łazience przyjaciela. Doskonale zna jego wieczorne nawyki. Najpierw myje twarz i ręce, zwykle w zimnej wodzie, która strumieniem spływa prosto do porcelanowej umywalki. Później szoruje zęby, w sposób absurdalnie według Johna długi, troszcząc się o każdy ząb w swoich ustach (jednak aby być uczciwym, odkąd się znają, Sherlock nie był u dentysty ani razu). Czesze włosy. Nie, żeby John był w stanie to usłyszeć. Po prostu wie, że to robi, wczesując we włosy ten sam żel, co w ciągu dnia. Na samym końcu występuje chwila ciszy i dźwięk spłukiwania wody w toalecie. I oto wychodzi z łazienki dziwacznie z siebie zadowolony. Wygląda tak tylko wtedy, kiedy są razem. Tak, jak w tej chwili. Wywołuje to u Johna _uczucia_, które trudno mu zidentyfikować.

- Musimy porozmawiać – rzuca John w przestrzeń, kiedy Sherlock mości się w pościeli.

- O czym? – pyta w sposób sygnalizujący, że jeszcze nie wrócił z łazienki, a przez jego umysł wciąż przetacza się wir myśli, który wystartował mniej-więcej wtedy, gdy stał przed lustrem i nakładał pastę na szczoteczkę do zębów.

- O tym.

Sherlock wzdycha i odwraca się do Johna, wpychając dłoń pod poduszkę.

- Musisz to trochę sprecyzować, John – mówi bez cienia złośliwości.

Jest szczęśliwy, stwierdza John. Przez to zaczyna się jeszcze bardziej denerwować.

- To, Sherlocku. Ja. I ty. W twoim łóżku. Od ponad trzech miesięcy, jak na razie.

- I?

John utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy z sufitem. Jeżeli spojrzy na Sherlocka, najprawdopodobniej nie wytrzyma i walnie go w łeb _czy mógłbyś wreszcie załapać, co właśnie próbuję ci powiedzieć, ty ośle. _

- Wydaje mi się, że trochę przesunęliśmy granice ogólnie pojmowanej przyjaźni, Sherlocku. Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

Sherlock milczy i obserwuje go z zaciekawieniem.

- Popatrz. Po prostu. To nie jest do końca normalne, prawda? Współlokatorzy, którzy śpią w jednym łóżku?

- Normalność jest nudna. Dlaczego to takie ważne?

- Bo to po prostu jest ważne, Sherlocku, okej? Po prostu jest. Co się stanie, jeżeli będę miał dziewczynę?

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

- Ale poważnie John. Czy uważasz, że zamierzam kimać obok ciebie, kiedy będziesz z kobietą w łóżku?

- Nie. Boże, mam taką nadzieję, że nie. Jednak to nie o to mi chodzi. Jak, do cholery, mam ci to wytłumaczyć?

- Dlaczego w ogóle próbujesz?

- Ponieważ tak działa prawdziwy związek i naprawdę nie wiem, jak sobie poradzić z tym, że nie śpię za dobrze, jeżeli obok mnie nie ma mojego współlokatora.

Proszę. Powiedział to. Robi wydech, a Sherlock przetwarza słowa, które zawisły między nimi.

- Naprawdę nie śpisz, kiedy mnie nie ma?

- Śpię. Jednak śpi mi się lepiej, kiedy gadasz przez sen – odpowiada John lekko zbolałym tonem.

- Nie gadam przez sen – mówi Sherlock, odrobinę zakłopotany.

John ma ochotę go walnąć. Wolałby, żeby Sherlock nie zmieniał tematu.

- Gadasz, nawet sporo. Ale to nic nie szkodzi. Po prostu nie…

- John, spałem w akademikach przez większą część mojego dzieciństwa i nikt nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział. Sądzę, że wiedziałbym, gdybym…

- Sherlock. Uwierz mi. Nadajesz przez sen. Czasami nawet odpowiadasz na pytania. I przepraszam, że ci przerywam, ale czy na miłość boską, moglibyśmy wrócić do tematu?

Sherlock wydaje się trochę przerażony. Bez wątpienia zastanawia się, jakie straszne sekrety wyciągnęli z niego koledzy, kiedy spał. John czuje się trochę winny, jednak szybko pomija tę kwestię.

- Słuchaj. Po prostu. To. Cokolwiek to jest. Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Sherlock, do cholery jasnej, przestań. Nie jesteś aż tak naiwny. Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię – jego cierpliwość była masakrowana przez żwirowatą powierzchnię dobitnej, prawdopodobnie udawanej ciemnoty Sherlocka.

John nie ma ochoty w przyszłości wracać do tego tematu. Jest zirytowany, że przyjaciel mu to wszystko utrudnia.

Sherlock go obserwuje. Zegarek na nocnym stoliku odlicza sekundy, a jego umysł z zawrotną prędkością opracowuje odpowiednie słowa. John wie, że to dla niego trudne. Ludzie i związki nie są czymś, w czym jest najlepszy. Jednak na miłość Boską, to przecież _on_, tylko John. Mężczyzna, z którym śpi od października i musi spróbować.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to jest takie ważne – mówi w końcu. – To po prostu ja i ty, to wszystko. O czym niby trzeba tutaj dyskutować?

No jasne.

- Nie jestem gejem, Sherlocku – cedzi przez zęby.

Sherlock wybucha. Tylko tak John potrafi to nazwać. Zaczyna się rzucać, zamaszyście machając rękami, a raz uderza piętą w materac.

- Co ma jedno do drugiego?! – krzyczy sfrustrowany. – Za każdym razem jak tylko ktoś robi aluzję odnośnie tego – tego _czegoś, _co jest między nami, natychmiast z tym wyjeżdżasz i obnosisz się z tym, jakby to była tarcza ochronna. Co to w ogóle _znaczy_? Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie jesteś _gejem_, John, że lubisz kobiety. Jak ogromny pudel ślinisz się do każdej, która cię mija, ale czy to cokolwiek wyklucza… Czy to znaczy, że nie możesz… To już się staje _obraźliwe_, wiesz?

John zamiera. Słowa Sherlocka uderzają w niego w sposób, który nie do końca mu się podoba.

- To, _to_, cokolwiek to jest – kontynuuje Sherlock, gwałtownie gestykulując ręką między nimi. – Dlaczego to _robisz_? Dlaczego wycofujesz się za każdym razem? Bo co? Bo mam penisa? To idiotyczne. Wkurza mnie. My tylko _śpimy_ razem. Nie proponuję ci małżeństwa, nie zmuszam do udziału w Paradzie Równości.

John siada. Łokcie opiera na kolanach i przejeżdża dłońmi po twarzy, walcząc z potrzebą ucieczki z pokoju. Sherlock leży na plecach i wzrokiem wypala mu w głowie dziurę.

- Zrozum, to _jest _ważne. Wiem, że dla ciebie nie, bo _dla ciebie_ takie sprawy po prostu nie mają znaczenia. Ja to rozumiem. I nawet nie chodzi o to, co ludzie mogliby sobie pomyśleć. Chodzi o mnie. Mam trzydzieści siedem lat i zawsze myślałem, że wiem, kim jestem. A teraz jesteś ty. I to. Cokolwiek to jest, niesie ze sobą pewne konsekwencje, a ja nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. I tylko ja z nas dwóch się zastanawiam, co _to _w ogóle jest. Pewnie przyjemnie się tak nie przejmować. Zwyczajnie zwinąć obok kogoś w łóżku i czerpać z tego przyjemność. Ale ja tak nie potrafię. Po prostu nie. Tyle.

Sherlock milczy. Słowa Johna już wcześniej sprawiły, że cała złość z niego wyparowała. Teraz czeka, aż to on skończy.

- Myślę – zaczyna znów John, a jego gardło jest zupełnie suche. – Obaj to wiemy, ty przecież też. Że my. Cóż. Że między nami jest bardzo silna więź. Nawet bez tego współ-spania ze sobą. - Wzdycha. – Chodzi o to, że sypianie razem sprawia, że to jest boleśnie jasne, że całe to, że _to _nie jest do końca _platoniczne._ A ja nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię stawić temu czoła.

Sherlock nadal milczy. Ta szokująca cisza sprawia, że John ma ochotę wyskoczyć z okna. W głowie słyszy nawet nieprzyjemny dźwięk lądowania w fasolce pani Hudson.

- Chodźmy spać – chrząka i rzuca się na swoją poduszkę.

Wyciąga się i wyłącza lampkę stojącą na jego stoliku nocnym. Kładzie na plecach, ręce chowa pod głową. Gdy wzdycha, ciemność wciąż wypełnia cisza. Przyjemna noc z Sherlockiem poszła się pieprzyć, to będzie tortura. Prawdopodobnie byłoby lepiej, gdyby wyczołgał się z łóżka i z podkulonym ogonem poszedł do siebie, dając im obu odrobinę swobody.

Sherlock zmienia pozycję, odwraca się i dość nieoczekiwanie ciepły dotyk jego ręki otula dłoń Johna. Wsuwa długie palce miedzy jego, przesuwa kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni. John ma przez chwilę problem z oddychaniem, jednak ukrywa to gorzkim śmiechem. Delikatnie ściska rękę Sherlocka, tak tylko, żeby spróbować i dać mu znać, że w pewnym sensie między nimi nadal jest okej.

_Potrzebuję go_, myśli i mimo, że to trudne, zamyka oczy i skupia się na tym, jak przyjemny jest ten dziwaczny, czuły gest. Sherlock bez kłopotu zapada w sen.

#

- Sto dwie – oznajmia z pełnymi ustami Sherlock, omiatając wzrokiem Johna.

John ma ochotę rzucić w niego swoim śniadaniem.

- Nie rób tego. Nie próbuj mnie zirytować, to dziecinne – mówi w zamian, gwałtownie spoglądając w kubek z kawą.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Dwoma gryzami pochłania resztę tosta, po czym sięga po skrzypce i zaczyna grać popularny utwór, w którym John z trudem rozpoznaje Vivaldiego. Swoją kawę dopija tak szybko, że parzy sobie język i ucieka z mieszkania na zakupy.

#

Przez kolejne cztery dni ledwie ma czas, by oddychać, nie mówiąc już o samotnych przemyśleniach odnośnie sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Pojawia się seryjny morderca i trzy ciała, a Sherlock jest tym zdecydowanie zbyt mocno podekscytowany. Starszy mężczyzna zostaje uduszony w swoim łóżku, jednak nie ma żadnych śladów włamania. Wszystko kończy się Sherlockiem ścigającym mordercę - młodego mężczyznę z ciężkim przypadkiem psychozy - i mówiąc dosłownie, wyrzuceniem go przez okno z pierwszego piętra. Ścigany łamie trzy żebra, a kolana zszokowanego Johna drżą, podczas gdy Sherlock wychodzi z całej tej sytuacji z małymi zadrapaniami i kilkoma siniakami.

W związku z tym śpią naprawdę niewiele, co pomaga im unikać niewygodnych sytuacji. W końcu jak zawsze, gdy cała sprawa się kończy, John przez dobre piętnaście minut próbuje wybić Sherlockowi z głowy wyrzucanie ludzi z okien. W efekcie podskakuje mu ciśnienie, więc w ciszy siadają w salonie. Kiedy John opisuje wydarzenie na swoim blogu, Sherlock traci czas, dokonując skomplikowanych manewrów ramienia z na wpół pustą butelką środka dezynfekującego. John zaoferował pomoc, jednak Sherlock odmówił. John pozwala mu się wygłupiać w ten sposób przez dziesięć minut, aż w końcu chwyta wodę utlenioną i każe mu siedzieć nieruchomo.

- Śpisz dzisiaj w moim łóżku? – pyta Sherlock powoli, celowo przeciągając samogłoski i nie odwracając wzroku od swojego ramienia.

Środek dezynfekujący spływa mu po ręce, tworząc dużą kroplę na jego łokciu.

- Jeżeli mi pozwolisz – rzuca John, opróżniając butelkę w sposób, który niewątpliwie drażni detektywa.

- Oczywiście – odpowiada Sherlock.

Z westchnięciem sięga po chusteczkę higieniczną i przykłada ją do swojej ręki. Zadrapanie wije się dookoła jego przedramienia, więc wykręca się, żeby do niego sięgnąć. Johna aż świerzbią ręce, żeby mu pomóc, ale siedzi cicho.

Kończy zdanie. Stawia kropkę. Enter. Nowy akapit. Wzdycha, odchyla się od laptopa i wykręca głowę, z przyjemnością rozciągając zbolały kark.

- Więc – rzuca.

- Więc – powtarza Sherlock, na chwilę otwierając oczy szerzej, a jego lewa brew lekko wyskakuje w górę.

- Nie bądź upierdliwy – mówi John. – Zakończona sprawa i dramatyczny skok z budynku cię do tego nie upoważniają. Wciąż musimy…

Nie wie jak skończyć zdanie, co jest frustrujące, bo wie, że Sherlock zrobi to za niego.

- Wciąż musimy przedyskutować jak niekomfortowo czujesz się z tym, że lubisz ze mną przebywać. Oczywiście. _Dyskutujmy._

- Nie bądź taki, to nie w porządku.

- Pewnie masz rację. Po prostu jestem zmęczony – wzdycha i wstaje. – Zmieniłem zdanie. Śpij w swoim łóżku. Chciałbym pobyć sam.

I już go nie ma. Zamaszystym krokiem przeszedł przed kuchnię prosto do swojej sypialni. Drzwi zamykają się za nim cicho, a John spogląda na nie w oszołomieniu. Jest ledwie dwudziesta pierwsza, więc to idiotyczne. Z drugiej strony lepsze, niż wdanie się w niepotrzebną kłótnię.

W niecałe dwadzieścia minut później wspina się po schodach do swojej sypialni i wciąż w pełni ubrany kładzie się na własnym łóżku. Prawie przez godzinę próbuje zebrać myśli. Bezskutecznie.

#

John wolałby, żeby Sherlock nie obnosił się z ich prywatnymi problemami na miejscu przestępstwa. Ale oczywiście puszy się, przechodząc pod żółtą taśmą, licząc części ciała porozrzucane na całym nadbrzeżu. To Lestrade ich wezwał. Sherlock był więcej, niż tylko trochę podekscytowany na widok czegoś, co kiedyś było człowiekiem, a teraz w jakiś sposób zostało rozciągnięte na pół mili po omszałym brzegu rzeki. Detektyw już zdążył ogłosić, że ofiara to mężczyzna, rasy kaukazoidalnej, prawdopodobnie kierowca autobusu. W jaki sposób wpadł na to ostatnie, John naprawdę nie rozumiał.

Sherlock go ignoruje. Zwraca się do niego tylko wtedy, gdy przechodząc obok odruchowo kontynuuje na głos ocenę sytuacji. Zaraz potem ostentacyjnie omija go wzrokiem. John jest rozkojarzony i w końcu wchodzi prosto w coś grząskiego. Cofa się gwałtownie.

- Ostrożnie, jelita – szydzi Sherlock, obracając się do niego z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Dzięki za wskazówki, złamasie – mamrocze John bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś innego i wyciera but w pożółkłą trawę.

- Cóż, rzeczywiście ma dzisiaj świetny humor – mówi stojący obok Lestrade z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach.

- Jest na mnie trochę zły – przyznaje John.

Mógłby wyrzucić tę parę butów. Albo ją spalić.

- A co takiego mu zrobiłeś?

- Och, naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Lestrade nie drąży dalej. Dobrze wie, że jeżeli John mówi, że nie chce wiedzieć, to _naprawdę_ nie chce. Mimo to John rozważa, czy by tego z siebie nie wyrzucić. _Spaliśmy w jednym łóżku przez ostatnie trzy miesiące i mam dziwne wrażenie, że to w pewien sposób zrobiło z niego mojego chłopaka, nie zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawy i nie wiem, czy dobrze się z tym czuję i on teraz obraża się przez moją niepewność. _To jednak mogło byłoby zbyt wiele dla biednego Lestrade'a. Szczególnie, gdyby rozpoczął tę dyskusję nad porozrzucanymi po okolicy wnętrznościami kierowcy autobusu.

W oczekiwaniu na Sherlocka splata ręce za plecami i obserwuje, jak detektyw skacze dookoła, szaleńczo gestykulując na Donovan, żeby zanotowała to, czy tamto.

- Nie uważasz, że nasze prywatne sprawy powinny pozostać pomiędzy nami? – pyta go później, wracając taksówką na Baker Street.

Równocześnie wygląda przez okno, obserwując idących chodnikiem grupę turystów.

- Nie powiedziałem niczego niewłaściwego – ripostuje Sherlock leniwie, wpatrując się w tył głowy kierowcy.

- Nie musiałeś. Nawet pies policyjny wiedział, że jesteś na mnie zły.

- Jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że jestem na ciebie zły, być może nie powinieneś mnie złościć.

- Na miłość… Sherlock. To idiotyczne. Czasami się kłócimy, ale to nie znaczy, że masz chodzić obrażony na cały Londyn, jakbym buchnął ci loda.

- Tak, już się kłóciliśmy. Teraz jest inaczej. Jestem na ciebie zły. Nie proś mnie, żeby zrzucił to z siebie jak jakiś stary płaszcz przy wyjściu z mieszkania, bo nie mogę i nie potrafię tego zrobić.

John gapi się na niego. Sherlock wygląda przez okno z nie dającą się rozszyfrować miną. Powietrze między nimi zgęstniało tak mocno, że taksówkarz mógłby poprosić ich o dodatkową opłatę.

- Przepraszam – mówi John prawie automatycznie, ale Sherlock prycha. – Sherlocku, przestań. To tak, jakbyś obwiniał mnie za to, że jestem zdezorientowany. Naprawdę staram się to sobie poukładać w głowie. Naprawdę.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak desperacko starasz się to do czegoś dopasować – mówi Sherlock w okno, a jego oczy skaczą, próbując uchwycić uciekający za szybą Londyn.

- Ponieważ to ważne. Ważne dla mnie. I cokolwiek to jest, to ja w tym tkwię, więc mam prawo głosu – mówi odrobinę wyzywająco.

Sherlock mógłby przestać zachowywać się jak palant i bez niepotrzebnej walki dać mu tę odrobinę potrzebnej swobody.

- Czy byłoby ci łatwiej zaakceptować naszą relację, kiedy będziesz wiedział, jak ją nazwać?

- Nie wiem. Może. Mam nadzieję. Tak – John robi krótką pauzę po każdej z odpowiedzi. Odczuwa coś na kształt satysfakcji. Tak.

Sherlock _hmmm_ymka, marszcząc brwi. John trochę boi się, co to oznaczać – detektyw właśnie próbuje coś rozpracować, a on chyba wolałby to zrobić sam. Taksówka skręca w Baker Street i Sherlock wysiada jako pierwszy. Elegancki i nagle ożywiony.

- Pozostawię to twojej dedukcji – operuje, równocześnie sugerując, że sam już zna odpowiedź. John płaci taksówkarzowi i z lekką irytacją zastanawia się nad przeprowadzką do Cardiff.

#

Tej nocy znów śpią oddzielnie. John zasypia, usiłując dostrzec, co mu umyka. Kiedy Sherlock budzi się w drugiej sypialni, odpowiedź na zadane pytanie także wciąż nie jest dla niego jasna. Ludzkie związki, ludzka natura nie należy do spraw rozstrzyganych przy pomocy odpowiedzi tak lub nie. To nie system zero-jedynkowy. Zauważa jednak pewne powiązania, połączenia tu i ówdzie, a to sprawia, że czuje się szczęśliwy.

To, czego brakuje Johnowi, kiedy Sherlock z nim nie śpi, to _Sherlock_. I to ma sens, poza faktem, że nie ma. Poza faktem, że John nigdy nie odczuwał czegoś takiego wobec kogoś innego. Zaczyna się tym denerwować i zacina przy goleniu.

- Chcesz się ze mną przespać?

John prawie dławi się kawą. Siedzą w małej restauracji naprzeciwko sklepu zoologicznego, ponieważ Sherlock obserwuje go w związku z tajemniczym przemytem egzotycznych zwierząt. Dziesięć minut wcześniej przedstawił Johnowi kilkanaście sposobów kradzieży węży, więc pytanie jest dosyć nieoczekiwane.

- W rzeczywistości nie mam na myśli spania, bo to już robimy. Mam na myśli seks – dodaje Sherlock, czym tylko pogarsza sprawę.

- Co?!

- To szczere pytanie, John. Mamy w związku mały kryzys. To dziwne, bo właściwie nie jesteśmy w związku. W każdym razie sam powiedziałeś, że twoje uczucia do mnie nie są czysto platoniczne. Chyba mam prawo podejrzewać, że w takim razie chcesz się ze mną przespać, czyż nie? – głos mu się urywa.

Starał się to przedstawić w sposób czysto naukowy. Pozwoliłoby mu to zdystansować się do tematu, ułatwić sobie i Johnowi tę rozmowę, jednak coś ewidentnie poszło nie tak. Unika oczu przyjaciela i bawi się pustą torebką po cukrze, która leżała na stoliku. Nawet wielki Sherlock Holmes nie potrafi nie zaangażować się uczuciowo w ich problem. John gapi się, dotykając ciepłej plamy po kawie na przedzie swojej koszulki.

- Więc? – naciska Sherlock.

- Na miłość Boską – mruczy John, rozglądając się dookoła.

Nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Znudzona kelnerka czyści ekspres do kawy, ale poza nimi restauracja jest pusta.

- Sherlocku. Zrozum. To nie o to… Nie o to chodzi. Nie. Gdyby chodziło mi o seks… Gdyby chodziło o seks, wszystko byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze.

Sherlock unosi brew.

- Fascynujące.

John walczy z ochotą uduszenia go.

- Więc chodzi o miłość – mówi Sherlock.

Słowa spadają między nich jak wywrotka cegieł. John znów się gapi, usta ma otwarte, a ręce na wpół uniesione.

- Mylę się? – naciska.

- Ty mi powiedz – wykręca się John.

Sherlock nie spodziewał się takiego kontrataku i mruga z zaskoczeniem, a jego twarz wyraża niezadowolenie. Zgniata w dłoni torebkę po cukrze, jednak nie udziela odpowiedzi.

John kończy kawę w tak niezręcznej ciszy, jaka nigdy między nimi nie zapadła. Przez chwilę myśli, że w całym swoim życiu nie był taki nieszczęśliwy.

#

- Tak – mówi wieczorem w pustkę John. Siedzi wciśnięty w swój fotel, a Sherlock bada coś pod mikroskopem.

- Co _tak_? – pada z kuchni pytanie.

- Po prostu _tak_ – John nie do końca czuje się, jakby go olśniło. Mówiąc szczerze nie odczuwa żadnej różnicy.

- Och – więc jednak załapał.

W kuchni jest przez chwilę cicho. Dopiero po chwili wraca do tego, co robił. Włącza palnik i dźwięczy nad nim fiolkami. John siedzi w fotelu, spoglądając na ciemne niebo za oknem. Nie jest bardziej szczęśliwy, niż był po południu w tej małej, brudnej restauracyjce, a mimo to ma wrażenie, że jego myśli wreszcie ustawiają się w odpowiednim porządku.

#

Tej nocy znów śpią razem. Sherlock mówi przez sen o Węgrzech i John obserwuje go przez chwilę. Detektyw leży rozciągnięty na brzuchu w poprzek łóżka i nadaje prosto w poduszkę. Kocha go. To tak oczywiste, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej miał problem, by to dostrzec. Nawet ta jego część, która owszem, bardzo broniła się, że jest niezwykle hetero, teraz jakby dała sobie z tym spokój. Wyraźnie słyszy w głowie głos Irene Adler. Słowa, przed którymi tak bardzo się bronił. Gdyby mógł, zadzwoniłby do zaświatów, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć. Cóż, nieważne. Całe to szufladkowanie, nieistotna kwestia jego tożsamości, to po prostu kolejny przykład na to, że coś w Sherlocku Holmesie - z braku lepszych określeń - przyciąga go do siebie. To tak, jakby byli sobie pisani. Podstawy takie jak płeć czy orientacja seksualna stawały się bez znaczenia. Te wszystkie pojęcia można zwyczajnie wyrzucić przez okno, by pozwoliły im dwóm od początku nakreślić i zdefiniować to cudowne coś, które im się przytrafiło. John mógłby napisać kilka esejów na ten temat, liryczne kawałki swobodnej narracji, w której jest tak kiepski. Mimo to leży dalej, patrząc na śpiącego Sherlocka i wyobraża sobie bycie z nim. Nie platonicznie. Podejrzewa, że powinien zacząć mówić o tym w sposób romantyczny. Nawet jeżeli to śmieszne, bo to przecież _Sherlock_ i niby jak dalece romantyczny mógłby ten związek być. Ale jednak. Kocha go. Jest dziwnie dumny, że potrafi myśleć o tym w takich kategoriach, nie fundując zwarcia w swojej głowie.

Teraz jedyne, nad czym musi się zastanowić, to co z tym uczuciem zrobić.

#

Sherlock od prawie dwóch godzin siedzi nieruchomo jak posąg w swoim skórzanym fotelu. Myśli. John nie wie o czym, jednak to akurat dosyć normalne. Dwukrotnie próbował nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt. Raz zapytał go, czy ma ochotę na herbatę, a za drugim razem rzucił w jego głowę zwiniętą w kulkę listą zakupów. Bez skutku.

Poza takimi krótkimi chwilami jest strasznie gderliwy. Zanim zdąży się zorientować, Sherlock wyskoczy z jakimś idiotycznym pomysłem, jednak to… Miłe. John rozsiada się w fotelu i rozkoszuje smakiem herbaty. Zasługuje na to po kilku dniach emocjonalnego zamieszania.

Sherlock potrzebuje kolejnych trzydziestu pięciu minut, żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości. John już dawno wypił swoją herbatę i zaczytał się w starym magazynie, znalezionym pod swoim siedziskiem. Czuje się dziwnie przytulnie w ich ciepłym mieszkaniu. Za oknem światła latarń mrugają niespokojnie. Nie, dzięki - tutaj jest mu całkiem nieźle.

- Powinniśmy przestać się tak skradać i nazwać rzeczy po imieniu.

- Co? – pyta John, odrywając się od artykułu o łowieniu ryb w przeręblach na Alasce.

Tak w ogóle, to całkiem ciekawa sprawa. Prawie tak samo relaksująca jak polowanie.

- Rozwiążmy nasz mały problem. Weźmy się za niego – jego palce wędrują spod brody na oparcie fotela. – Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.

John unosi brwi i odkłada magazyn na bok.

- Okej, to miłe. Ty też jesteś dla mnie ważny. Naprawdę zamierzamy teraz uczciwie porozmawiać? Jeżeli znów zamierzasz zaoferować mi seks, to ja lepiej od razu sobie pójdę.

Sherlock robi minę na wpół zirytowaną, na wpół zniesmaczoną i John czuje, jakby mu odrobinę ubliżał. I wtedy detektyw wstaje. Zaczyna mówić, wykonując przy tym dziwaczny obrót dookoła własnej osi. John nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego czasem tak robi, jednak to wystarczająco fascynujące, żeby zapomniał o jego minie.

- Lubię spędzać z tobą czas i lubię spać w tym samym łóżku, co ty. Wiem, że czujesz podobnie. I nie jestem również naiwny by sądzić, że to zupełnie normalne zachowanie dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, którzy nie są w związku.

John wstaje i podąża za nim do kuchni. Sherlock nie poszedł tam, żeby zrobić coś konkretnego. Po prostu tam stoi. Być może chciał stanąć w lepszym świetle. John naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego tam poszedł.

- Więc? – pyta Sherlock.

- Więc co?

- W zeszłym tygodniu wystąpiłeś z prośbą o rozmowę. Ja oferuję ci… Szansę do tego.

- Jestem człowiekiem czynu, a nie pisarzem.

- To dosyć ironiczne jak na kogoś, kto pisze bloga.

- Och, zamknij się – mówi czule John.

- Ale ja jestem poważny. Ty to wywlokłeś. Ty chciałeś porozmawiać o tym, jak przesuwa się granica naszej przyjaźni. Proszę. Doprecyzuj to. Wygląda na to, że właśnie to robimy. To całkiem przyjemne, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyśmy mogli kontynuować.

- Kocham cię - zgodnie z życzeniem Sherlocka precyzuje John, zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Nie zaszokował go fakt, że powiedział to na głos. Czuł się z tym wręcz wspaniale. Zdumiewające. Wypowiedział je z podobną łatwością, co zamówienie w restauracji poproszę-dwie-kawy-jedną-czarną-drugą-z-cukrem i nawet uśmiechał się do Sherlocka. A tamten mimo starań, gapił się na niego, jakby John właśnie przedstawił mu niecny plan zamordowania papieża.

- Więc? – ciągnie John. – Chciałeś, żeby przestać się skradać. Przestałem. Skradać się.

- No dobrze – wzdycha Sherlock. – To więcej, niż oczekiwałem.

- A czego oczekiwałeś?

- Niejasnego seksualnego zaproszenia? Albo deklaracji banalnego uczucia. Nie tego… Wszystkiego – żywo gestykuluje obiema rękami.

John wciąż jest szokująco spokojny. Oczekiwał po sobie więcej paniki. Pamiętał historie o ludziach, którzy przeżyli bliskie spotkania ze śmiercią, tunele wypełnione jasnym światłem. Ktoś inny opisywał słodkie olśnienia jako cudownie spokojne wrażenie. On czuł się raczej bliski wylewu. Ostatnimi czasy olśnienia przytrafiały mu się nagminnie.

- Więc – ciągnie Sherlock. – To dobrze. Bardzo. Ja też.

- Ty też?

- Tak.

- Ty też co?

- Daj spokój. Po prostu. Ty. I ja. To dosyć dziarski (1) pomysł, tak myślę.

- Dziarski? Naprawdę? Dokładnie tego słowa zamierzałeś użyć?

- No, tak.

John ze śmiechu pokłada się na stole. To szaleństwo. To może być najbardziej wariacka rzecz, w jaką Sherlock go zaangażował, jednak przecież właśnie tego zawsze chciał, prawda? A więc wszystko w porządku. Po prostu kolejna przygoda. Sherlock rzuca mu dziki, wspaniały uśmiech. John łapie go za szyję i całuje tak, że cały świat dookoła nich rozpada się na kawałki.

* * *

(1) _Dziarski_ (ang. _dashing_) – wieszajcie na mnie koty, lecz _dokładnie tego słowa zamierzałam użyć_. [przyp. tłum.]


	3. Krokodyle, kanibale i drobne przedmioty

**Autor: **Linpatootie

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu. **

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie. **

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Oryginalny tytuł opowiadania: **_Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Thing in Sherlock's Hair _

**3. Krokodyle, kanibale i drobne przedmioty we włosach Sherlocka**

Odkąd są razem zmian zaszło tak niewiele, że John zastanawia się, czy nie powinien czuć się urażony. Już od dawna mieszkają razem, sypiają w jednym łóżku, podążają jeden za drugim jak dwa zależne od siebie szczeniaczki. Od dawna miewają także małe sprzeczki o to, kto ma iść na zakupy i dlaczego znowu zostawiłeś pustą tubkę po paście do zębów. Wszystkie typowe dla par zachowania, które inni wypracowują latami, oni mają już opanowane i przejście z tylko-przyjaciół do ups-chyba-jednak-jesteśmy-parą wydaje się niewiarygodnie proste. Prawie nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że coś zmieniło się w ich relacji. To dobrze. John nie chce się z tym obnosić. Rozważa doinformowanie najbliższych im osób, jednak jeszcze nie jest zupełnie gotowy i w ostatniej chwili zawsze tchórzy. Pięciokrotnie napisał wiadomość do Harry i za każdym razem ją skasował, ponieważ nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wszystkie brzmią zbyt tandetnie, niepoważnie albo są cholernie ckliwe.

W każdym razie wie pani Hudson. Powiedział jej w czwartek wieczorem, kiedy siedział u niej w kuchni, pomagając w wypełnieniu druków zeznania podatkowego. Jadł to przepyszne budyniowe ciasto, które kupuje od faceta z _The Speedy_, a słowa zwyczajnie wymknęły mu się z ust (_Kocham go. On też mnie kocha. To wspaniałe, nawet jeżeli zupełnie nowe). _Obdarzyła go spojrzeniem, w którym udało się jej połączyć _cóż, sporo wam to zajęło _z _tak bardzo się cieszę_. John ma nadzieję, że kiedy powie pozostałym, ich reakcje będą podobne.

- Tylko bądź ostrożny z tym jego głupiutkim serduszkiem – ostrzega go, gdy John zaczyna wchodzić na górę. – Zachowuje się jakby był z kamienia, ale oboje wiemy, że jest delikatny jak szkło.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta uwaga sprawia mu ból. Siada naprzeciwko Sherlocka i obserwuje go przez cały wieczór, aż detektyw nie wytrzymuje i pyta, czy ma coś na twarzy.

Cała sytuacja nadal nie wstrząsa nim tak, jak się tego obawiał. Fakt równie pocieszający, co żenujący (ponieważ owszem, jest z tym mężczyzną w związku od ponad roku i nawet tego nie zauważył. Dzięki, móżdżku). Prawdopodobnie wynika to z jednej rzeczy, po której oczekiwał, że się zmieni, a nie zmieniła: fizycznej części ich związku. Nie, żeby nie dotykali się więcej. Owszem, Sherlock siada bliżej niego, gdy oglądają telewizję. Śpi także bliżej, zwykle ręką lub nogą owijając się dokoła tej części ciała Johna, która akurat znalazła się w pobliżu.

Zdarzają się także pocałunki, jednak nie tak często, jakby John miał na to ochotę. Usta Sherlocka są uzależniające, szczególnie kiedy nie wypluwają złośliwości. Ciepłe i miękkie, lekko słodkawe (ten człowiek pakuje mnóstwo cukru do herbaty, zauważa John). Poza tym odczuwa dumę, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która zbadała je tak dogłębnie. Nikt inny nie zna spojrzenia Sherlocka, gdy po namiętnym pocałunku patrzy tak, jakby najlepszą rzeczą, która przytrafiła się światu był _on _- niski i przysadzisty bloger. Odkrywanie go jest małą przygodą. Johna aż świerzbi aby ją kontynuować, odkrywać dalej nieznany ląd. Nawet jeżeli jest on obcy, przerażająco nieznany i najprawdopodobniej roi się na nim od krokodyli i miniaturowych kanibali.

Mimo to, wszystko kończy się na właśnie na tych skradzionych Sherlockowi pocałunkach i rzadkim uwieszaniem się na nim, kiedy wiąże sznurówki albo myje zęby. To nie tak, że Sherlock celowo unika fizyczności. On zwyczajnie nie jest świadomy, że taka opcja w ogóle istnieje. A to jeszcze gorzej.

Sherlock smaruje tosta masłem, a John patrzy na niego i wyobraża sobie. Właściwie robi to dosyć często. Fakt ten wywołuje u niego coś między radością a zażenowaniem. Trochę czuje się tak, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat i zastanawiał się jak wepchnąć ręce pod koszulkę swojej pierwszej dziewczyny.

- Myślę, że musimy o czymś porozmawiać – mówi ostrożnie.

Przecież równie dobrze może powiedzieć wprost. Udowodni tym samym, że odkąd są razem, sprawy z Sherlockiem posunęły się do przodu.

- Co znowu? Już mi powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Nie musimy do tego wracać – mówi, wgryzając się w swojego tosta.

- Nie o tym, palancie. Miałem na myśli, cóż. Seks.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się w połowie gryza i unosi brew.

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy wyciągnąłem tę kwestię na wierzch, prawie się udusiłeś, wciągając przy tym cały kubek kawy.

- To było wtedy – mówi z umiarkowanym zażenowaniem John. – Teraz jest inaczej. Po prostu myślę, że powinniśmy wyciągnąć tę kwestię na wierzch. Wiesz, my naprawdę robimy wszystko w złej kolejności. Najpierw z tobą mieszkałem, a później zacząłem spać w twoim łóżku. Powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham, zanim zdążyłem cię pocałować. Kiedy buduje się trwały związek, na drodze pojawia się kilka stacji, przy których trzeba się zatrzymać. My wskoczyliśmy do pędzącego pociągu. Więc. Nie wiem, jak się na to zapatrujesz, a wiesz, że nienawidzę tego uczucia.

- Już raz powiedziałem ci, że jestem ciekaw – odpowiada Sherlock, zlizując masło z kciuka.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie byłeś wystarczająco ciekaw, by coś z tym zrobić.

- To było wtedy – ripostuje, uśmiechając się lekko. – Teraz jest inaczej. – John nie jest pewien, czy powinien go uderzyć, czy pocałować. – I tak zrobiłbym to dla ciebie, gdybyś tego chciał.

- Podniecające – odpowiada ponuro John, sięgając po jedną z pustych fiolek i obracając ją w dłoniach.

- A nie jest?

- Nie, Sherlocku. Nie jest.

Detektyw obserwuje go. Jego brwi zjeżdżają ku sobie w sposób sugerujący, że ma problem z rozszyfrowaniem, o co dokładnie chodzi. John uwielbia te chwile. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jeszcze nie jest dla niego jak otwarta książka.

- Ale chcesz tego, tak? – pyta go. Uczciwe pytanie.

John wzrusza ramionami.

- Tak. Przypuszczam, że chcę. Ale to trochę skomplikowane, prawda?

- Prawda?

John wzdycha, odstawiając fiolkę na miejsce.

- Wydaje mi się, że zapominasz o oczywistym fakcie. Obaj mamy penisy. Przyczyniają się one do pewnego logistycznego problemu, z którym nigdy nie musiałem się zmierzyć. Po prostu jestem… Dosyć zielony w tym temacie, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. Czuję się dosyć niepewnie.

Mina Sherlocka mówi jasno, że sobie z tym poradzi. John nie jest pewien, czy powinien się bać.

- Możemy to rozpracować razem. Jeśli masz ochotę – mówi. – W ramach eksperymentu.

Świetnie. Właśnie tego Johnowi brakowało.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry…

- Nie, naprawdę. John, to wspaniały pomysł. Już raz powiedziałeś mi, że to dosyć głupie, że nie potrafię zaufać cudzym wynikom, ale nie mam nic przeciwko braku własnych doświadczeń jeśli chodzi o seks. Jeżeli na świecie żyje ktokolwiek, z kim chciałbym je zgromadzić, to oczywiście jesteś to ty.

- Nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu tylko dlatego, że potrzebujesz informacji na ten temat. Chcę uprawiać seks z tobą dlatego, że mnie pragniesz – rzuca John, a Sherlocka obdarza go zabawnym spojrzeniem mówiącym, że to głupie sądzić, że te dwie kwestie wzajemnie się wykluczają.

- Słuchaj. Może zwyczajnie. Zostawmy to na razie, okej? Cieszę się, że o tym porozmawialiśmy. To znaczy nie do końca, ale cieszę się, że jesteś otwarty na dalsza dyskusję – John wzdycha, czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

Sherlock odstawia kubek z herbatą uśmiechając się jak maniak i John ma ochotę uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

#

Pewnego popołudnia John wraca z pracy do domu i zastaje Sherlocka całkowicie pochłoniętego przez gejowski film porno. Na twarzy detektywa maluje się wyraz najwyższej koncentracji. Bazgrze w swoim notatniku tak, jakby od tych tego zależało jego życie - o rany, czy to diagram? – i całe to przedstawienie sprawia, że John rozważa życie w klasztorze – życie w tak wspaniały sposób pozbawione seksu.

- Co ty… Sherlocku, nawet nie zamknąłeś drzwi! Co by się stało, gdyby weszła pani Hudson?

- Research, John. Nie siedzę tutaj i nie zabawiam się ze sobą.

Mimo wszystko – najświętsza prawda. John mógłby dostać ataku serca, gdyby wszedł w trakcie _tego_, więc dzięki Bogu za tę małą przysługę.

- Czego dokładnie tam szukasz, do cholery… Nie, czekaj, nie odpowiadaj. Przecież widzę. Ale filmy porno? Serio?

- Powinieneś obejrzeć je ze mną, John. Zdobyłbyś podstawowe informacje. Ci dwaj… Och, pardon, _trzej _dżentelmeni mimo sporej ilości kutasów w pokoju nie wydają się mieć problemów logistycznych.

Sherlock właśnie użył słowa _kutas_. John czuje, że sobie z tym nie poradzi.

- Na miłość Boską, Sherlocku! Nie jestem z innej planety. Dobrze wiem, co teoretycznie mężczyzna może robić z drugim mężczyzną. Po prostu nie jestem pewien _jak._ Ani czy mi się to podoba. A filmy pornograficzne nigdy nie były dobrym źródłem informacji i dobry Boże, co on do cholery robi z tą słuchawką od prysznica?

Obaj przez chwilę patrzą na ekran, aż w końcu Sherlock zamyka laptopa. Wygląda na nieco zbitego z tropu.

- Zapomnij o tym. – mówi.

- Cieszę się, że to mówisz.

#

Po największej pornograficznej porażce 2012 roku Sherlock przez całe dwa dni nie wspomina słowem na temat seksu. John nie ma nic przeciwko, jednak jest świadomy, że takie chwile nigdy nie trwają długo. Zresztą o to właśnie chodzi – żeby wreszcie porozmawiali.

Sherlock siedzi na podłodze przed kanapą i manipuluje śrubokrętem przy starym faksie. John nawet nie sonduje, co dokładnie zamierza przez to osiągnąć. Już zapytał go, czy próbuje cofnąć się do rocznika '93. Pytanie zasłużyło sobie na mordercze spojrzenie detektywa i uszczypliwy komentarz odnośnie użytecznych części zapasowych.

John leży rozwalony na kanapie, od niechcenia zwieszając oko na BBC3. Coś o lisach. Sherlock lubi lisy i dlatego włączył ten kanał, jednak jest tak pochłonięty swoim faksem, że może nie zauważy, jeśli John przełączy na film na E4.

- Z iloma ludźmi spałeś? – pyta Sherlock tak naturalnie, że to prawie przerażające.

John odkłada pilota. Niech już będzie.

- Z kilkoma. Obawiam się, że z niezbyt ekstremalną liczbą. Oczywiście z większą, niż ty. – Szturcha Sherlocka w kark wystający ponad jego kołnierzem. Detektyw nie odpowiada, zanurzając obcęgi w bebechach faksu.

- Zawsze kobiety, nigdy mężczyzna – podejmuje w końcu.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

Na podłodze, tuż za Sherlockiem, leży długopis. John sięga po niego i zaczyna się nim bawić.

- Podejrzewam, że niektóre praktyki seksualne z kobietami, w które byłeś czynnie zaangażowany, da się odnieść także do mężczyzn.

Acha.

- Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał – odcina się John. Żadna siła nie zmusi go, żeby stworzył listę rzeczy, które robił dziewczynom i które mógłby robić także z Sherlockiem. Wolałby użyć wyobraźni, co najprawdopodobniej wyszłoby mu tylko na dobre.

- Nuda.

- Jasne – odpowiada John. W palcach wciąż trzyma długopis. Wsuwa go we włosy Sherlocka, starannie zaplątując w loki. Okazuje się, że długopis nie spada, lecz trzyma się i John jest tym absolutnie zachwycony.

- Czujesz się mniej komfortowo z pomysłem robienia mi tych wszystkich rzeczy niż kiedy robisz je z kobietami?

John siada, nagle natchniony do poszukiwania małych przedmiotów, które mógłby wplątać we włosy Sherlocka. Znajduje plastikowe zapięcie do przewodów, wyrwane przez Sherlocka z faksu. Z miną eksperta umieszcza je w pożądanym miejscu i zabawa podoba mu się coraz bardziej. Sherlock nie rusza się ani nic nie mówi. Jest zbyt zadowolony z dobrego nastroju przyjaciela albo zbyt zaabsorbowany swoim faksem, żeby zauważyć, co się dzieje.

- Tu nie chodzi o komfort. Powiedziałbym, że czuję się z tobą cholernie komfortowo. – Do długopisu i zapięcia dołącza łyżka, zwisająca teraz tuż za uchem Sherlocka. - Ale jest inaczej, prawda?

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę, kiedy John tworzy konstrukcję ze spinacza biurowego na czubku jego głowy.

- Tak. Przypuszczam, że tak. Czy ty wkładasz mi przedmioty we włosy?

- Tak.

- Po co?

- Ponieważ nie spadają. Taka zabawa, rozumiesz.

Sherlock marszczy brwi i potrząsa głową, wysyłając wszystkie małe przedmioty w przestrzeń dookoła nich. John pada na plecy, śmiejąc się głośno. To chyba najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock zrobił na jego oczach. Detektyw odkłada obcęgi, wbija śrubokręt w trzewia faksu i odwraca się, chwytając Johna za ramiona. Całuje go gwałtownie, co jest w porządku. Ta rozmowa i tak stawała się idiotyczna.

#

Pewnego deszczowego popołudnia John otwiera swojego laptopa i natychmiast staje twarzą w twarz z tekstem na biało-fioletowej stronie internetowej zatytułowanej _Samouczek seksu dla gejów_. Niemal się zakrztusił. Zamyka laptopa i woła Sherlocka.

- Co? – pyta Sherlock z goglami na nosie, pojawiając się w okolicach kuchni.

- Coś ty do cholery zrobił z moim laptopem?

- Research. Myślałam, że uznasz to za użyteczne.

- Już powiedziałeś mi, że twoja teoretyczna wiedza na ten temat jest godna podziwu. Czy musiałeś porwać właśnie mojego laptopa, żeby przeprowadzić dokładniejszy research?

- Tak, jest godna podziwu, jednak nigdy nie studiowałem tego tematu wiedząc, że wkrótce zastosuję tę wiedzę w praktyce.

Użycie wiedzy w praktyce. _Wkrótce_. O Boże, tak.

- Przeprowadzaj research na swoim laptopie – burknął John. Wpycha komputer pod sofę i opuszcza salon.

Później, po tym jak Sherlock gwałtownie wychodzi z mieszkania (coś z kradzieżą samochodu), John wyciąga laptopa spod sofy. Sherlock porzucił go zupełnie zdezorientowanego, z pragnieniem skupienia się na czymkolwiek. Dręczy go uczucie, że zapomina o czymś bardzo ważnym. Spędza prawie godzinę, czytając każde słowo ze strony i kolejną, chodząc bez celu po mieszkaniu. Był wyczerpany. Sherlock wraca cały pokryty sadzą. Przez resztę wieczoru próbuje wyczyścić kaszmirowy szalik z oleju silnikowego.

#

Jest piątek. Sherlock nie wspomniał nic na _ten _temat przez prawie 48 godzin i John zaczyna się irracjonalnie niepokoić. Są dwie opcje. Pierwsza, Sherlock wciąż bada wszystkie nieprzyzwoite, perwersyjne rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić z Johnem i o czym nie wspomni, dopóki tego lub owego dokładnie nie rozgryzie. Druga, Sherlock już się tym znudził i teraz pracuje nad czymś innym. John nie chce, żeby którakolwiek z tych opcji okazała się prawdziwa.

W mieszkaniu jest cicho. John leży rozbudzony w łóżku, jednak nie czuje się źle. Za oknem Londyn pomrukuje cicho, ludzie wracają z pubów, a gdzieś w oddali słychać syrenę policyjną. Jest prawie pewien, że Sherlock również nie śpi. Leży za nim, oddychając głęboko w nieruchomą ciemność swojego pokoju. Słyszy ruch, szelest prześcieradeł i przypuszczenia Johna potwierdzają się. Sherlock przytula się mocno do jego pleców, szczupłą dłonią obejmując nadgarstek Johna.

- Czemu nie śpisz? – mruczy tuż za jego uchem.

- Nie mogę zasnąć, ale bez konkretnego powodu – odpowiada mu leniwie, na chwilę zamykając oczy. Leżą przytuleni jak dwie łyżeczki. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił i ta chwila sprawia, że po ciele Johna rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło.

- O czym myślisz? – nos Sherlocka zagłębia się we włosach Johna, prześlizguje po jego karku, a usta prawie dotykają skóry tuż nad kołnierzykiem jego koszulki. Oddech szarpie się lekko w gardle Johna.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, o czym dokładnie teraz myślę. Same gorszące rzeczy – odpowiada mu i głęboki śmiech Sherlocka wywołuje ciarki schodzące z karku w dół po jego kręgosłupie.

- A ty? – pyta go. Sherlock milczy przez chwilę, męcząc między swoimi wargami koszulkę Johna.

- Myślę, że to miłe, bo to tak, jakbyś był do mnie idealnie dopasowany. Myślę o tym, że twoja koszulka jest czysta i myślę, że podobałoby mi się, gdybyś czasem założył jedną z moich. Myślę o syrenie policyjnej, którą przed chwilą słyszeliśmy za oknem i o sąsiedzie, ponieważ czwarty raz w tym tygodniu wraca pijany. Mógłbym wymieniać dalej, jeśli chcesz, ale ta lista mogłaby zabrać trochę czasu.

- Tylko ty możesz w środku nocy myśleć o tylu rzeczach, leżąc w łóżku ze swoim chłopakiem – komentuje John, zaczepiając lewą stopę o kostkę Sherlocka i wciągając ją między własne.

- Chłopak – powtarza Sherlock, próbując tego słowa na swoim języku. Wygląda na to, że odpowiada mu jego smak.

- Taak.

- Przyjemne.

- Taak.

Przez kilka kolejnych uderzeń serca wsłuchują się w noc, leniwie płynącą przez Baker Street. John odkrywa, że oddychają jednocześnie i zastanawia się, czy to świadomy wysiłek Sherlocka. Leży ciepły, lekko podniecony (okej, może trochę więcej, niż lekko) i oddychają jak jedna osoba. Przez kilka wspólnych uderzeń serc świat Johna jest jednym, ogromnym _tak_.

- Sherlock?

- Tak.

- Czy w tej dżungli myśli jest jeden pokój uwzględniający bardziej nieprzyzwoite czynności?

- Przypuszczasz, że takie myśli jeszcze się tam nie znalazły? – droczy się z nim Sherlock, na chwilę mocniej zaciskając rękę obejmującą Johna.

- Nie wspomniałeś o nich. Byłeś zbyt zajęty sprawami z zeszłego tygodnia.

- Teraz jest trochę inaczej. To znaczy, kiedy leżymy tak jak teraz.

- To za wiele?

- Nie. Może.

John rysuje palcem małe kółka na przedramieniu Sherlocka. Uśmiecha się do siebie, kiedy dostrzega, że wywołują gęsią skórkę na skórze przyjaciela.

- Jeżeli to za wiele, powiedz mi. Nie będę zły.

- Nie martw się. Znasz mnie. Nie zrobiłbym nic, na co nie miałbym ochoty.

- Czyli chcesz, tak? To naprawdę bardzo ważne pytanie. Czy czujesz w głębi tę palącą potrzebę, kiedy jesteś bliżej drugiego człowieka? Mnie?

Sherlock milczy zdecydowanie za długo i John zastanawia się jak odwołać to pytanie.

- Tak – odpowiada w końcu z ostrożnością. – Czuję. Myślę, że czuję. Mam na myśli, że jestem ciekaw. I tak jak ty, również o tym fantazjuję. Po prostu to wszystko jest dla mnie. Nowe.

Oto i on. Tak nagle ludzki. Zero nauki, tylko on i jego problemy, z którymi nie dzieli się z nikim, poza Johnem. Ot, odkrywasz zwyczajnie niedoświadczonego, nieco przytłoczonego mężczyznę. _Delikatny jak szkło_, przypomina sobie John i wydaje mu się to tak piękne w swej prostocie, żeby mógłby się rozpłakać.

- Możemy czekać tak długo, jak będziesz potrzebował. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się popędzany, czy coś.

- Nie czuję. Nie jestem delikatnym kwiatuszkiem, John. - John naprawdę nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zasugerował. - Ale nie masz nic przeciwko? Czekaniu? Jesteś dorosłym, zdrowym mężczyzną i masz… Potrzeby – słowa wydobywają się z ust Sherlocka, delikatne jak szkło i mogą się stłuc, jeśli John będzie nieostrożny.

- Mam potrzeby – przyznaje szczerze. – Ale mam także serce i nawet nie chcę myśleć, że zrobiłbym ci coś, na co nie masz ochoty.

- Mam ochotę – mówi Sherlock we włosy na jego karku. – Chciałbym… Prosić cię. – Jego ręce zanurzają się w przód spodenek Johna i wszystko jest aż za bardzo w porządku. Właściwie lepiej, niż w porządku. John drgnął, sapnął i nacisnął plecami na Sherlocka. To nie trwa długo, jednak pojawiło się tak nieoczekiwanie, że nie czuje żadnej presji i ledwie sobie o niej przypomina, kiedy wszystko znika.

Sherlock znika w łazience i zostaje tam nieco dłużej, niż na czas zwykłego mycia rąk. John potrzebuje chwili, żeby to zrozumieć i zaczyna czuć się głupio, że nie zaoferował Sherlockowi tego samego. Zanim zdecydował, żeby iść tam i coś z tym zrobić, Sherlock jest z powrotem i wygląda na znacznie bardziej zrelaksowanego. Znów wtula się w jego plecy. Całuje Johna w ucho, naciskając na niego i przyjemnie likwidując odległość między nimi. John myśli, że mógłby być małą łyżeczką do końca swojego życia.

- To było miłe. Dziękuję – mówi niezręcznie John.

- Dziękuję, że mi pozwoliłeś – odpowiada z zadowoleniem Sherlock i natychmiast zasypia. Mówi o nim przez sen, jednak John nie może zrozumieć, co dokładnie, ponieważ z jakichś powodów mówi po portugalsku. Brzmi, jakby mówił o miłości, więc odpływa w towarzystwie głębokich tonów. Zasypia z myślą, że to wcale nie najgorsze – zaspokajanie potrzeb z udziałem Sherlocka Holmesa.

#

John nuci pod nosem przez cały kolejny dzień, powstrzymując potrzebę podrygiwania w rytm melodii. Sherlock obserwuje go z miną łączącą przyjemność ze sprawiania jej komuś innemu z próżnym uczuciem własnej satysfakcji. Jeżeli koty robiłyby sztuczki, to byłaby dokładnie ta mina, którą obdarzyłyby ludzi po przyniesieniu im pantofli. _Pokłoń się i oddawaj cześć mojej wspaniałomyślności, niewierny, ponieważ zrobiłem coś, co cię uszczęśliwia._

John nuci nawet w drodze do Tesco, nuci w kolejce, nuci wracając do domu i nuci, wypakowując zakupy, nie martwiąc się ludzkimi płucami leżącymi na talerzu w lodówce (nawet, jeżeli musi w przyszłości poważnie porozmawiać z Molly. Dla spokoju jego ducha, będzie musiała przestać obdarowywać Sherlocka częściami ludzkiego ciała). Dopiero wtedy dostrzega upiorną ciszę wypełniającą mieszkanie i nieobecność Sherlocka. Tej przestrzeni żywej jak lampki choinkowe.

- Sherlock? – woła ostrożnie.

- W sypialni.

Rzeczywiście tam go zastaje. Siedzi na łóżku po turecku, otoczony kilkoma opakowaniami kondomów, tuzinem butelek z lubrykantami we wszystkich kształtach i kolorach oraz jedną, przerażającą, gumową rzeczą we wściekle pomarańczowym kolorze, którą John bardzo, bardzo, bardzo stara się zignorować. Sherlock czyta jedną z instrukcji na otwartym pudełku, a kilka zapakowanych kondomów leży na jego kolanach.

Uderzenie serca. John gapi się i próbuje ogarnąć ten widok rozumem, jednak przegrywa.

- Hej, czy istnieje powód, żeby wyjść? – pyta bez emocji, zanim odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z pokoju.

- John, wracaj tutaj!

- Nie.

- Tak. Popatrz na to.

John wzdycha, stojąc w holu i przyciskając ręce do swojego czoła. _Dobry Boże_, myśli sobie, zanim wchodzi z powrotem.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

- Byłem w sklepie. Jest taki duży wybór, zupełnie fascynująca sprawa. Sprzedawca okazał się bardzo pomocny.

- Właśnie widzę – mówi John miękko.

Wreszcie ciekawość bierze górę i bierze w dłoń butelkę lubrykantu. Wiśniowy smak. Kto wie? O Boże, samo wyobrażenie mogłoby go zabić. Rzuca ją na łóżko.

- Nie potrzebujemy aż tylu, Sherlocku.

- Nie chciałem ryzykować, że będziemy czegoś potrzebować, nie posiadając tego pod ręką – odpowiada z roztargnieniem, wyciskając kropelkę płynu i wącha ją. Krzywi się, zamyka butelkę i wyrzuca za ramię.

- Widzę, że planujesz sporą imprezkę.

- Być może ja planuję.

Trafia w sedno. John czuje się przygnieciony tym spostrzeżeniem, równie niewyobrażalnie zażenowany, co niewiarygodnie podniecony. Przez chwilę waha się, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami.

- Okej. – Wreszcie siada na łóżku, pomiędzy dziwnie przerażającymi pudelkami, tubkami i butelkami. – Jezusie, niezła różnorodność. To trochę straszne.

- Hmm, mieli tego więcej. Wygląda na to, że możliwości są nieskończenie wielkie.

John bierze do ręki pudełko Durexów i unosząc brew, demonstruje je Sherlockowi.

- _Ona doceni specjalne wypustki_?

- O rany, zamknij się.

- To sugeruje… Dosyć konkretny zestaw możliwości. – John nie do końca wierzy, że to mówi. Jeżeli Sherlock rzuci w odpowiedzi terminami łacińskimi, chyba go skrzywdzi.

- Oczywiście. Nie martw się, chętnie wezmę czynny udział w tej części, jeżeli ty tak bardzo nie chcesz. Rozumiem, że możesz mieć pewien nawyk do zajmowania się typowo męską częścią i położenie charakterystyczne dla kobiety może być dla ciebie mało komfortowe. Ja chyba nie mam z tym problemu.

Och, Dobry Boże.

- Naprawdę musimy coś zrobić z tym twoim nawykiem, kiedy otwierasz usta i spomiędzy warg zaczynają wydobywać się dźwięki – mówi posępnie John.

- Po prostu uważam, że lepiej ustalić pewne sprawy.

- Słuchaj, Sherlocku. Seks tak nie wygląda. To nie jest eksperyment, którego parametry można przygotować przed jego rozpoczęciem. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zostawisz to samemu sobie.

- Nie rozpieszczasz za bardzo mojego entuzjazmu – mówi Sherlock. John jest prawie pewien, że kłamie. Sherlock jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie z tak wielką tendencją do zostawiania-rzeczy-samym-sobie. Szczególnie, jeżeli może je zostawić swoim rywalom.

- Poczekaj. Czy właśnie dałeś mi jawne pozwolenie, żeby cię bzyknąć? – pyta John, nagle oświecony. Myślał, że jego mózg będzie potrzebował kilku dni, żeby ochłonąć, jednak teraz podsunął mu kompletnie bezużyteczną, chociaż sugestywną wizję z Sherlockiem przywiązanym do jakiegokolwiek rodzaju mebla i… No, cóż.

- Nie. Odbieram ci je. Spadaj stąd.

- Fascynujące.

Sherlock rzuca w jego głowę pudełkiem kondomów.

#

W rezultacie wszystko zaczyna się tak, jak John podejrzewał – wypływa samo z siebie, naturalnie. John siedzi na brzegu łóżka kilka nocy później, a Sherlock wchodzi do pokoju, drapiąc się w tył głowy. I wtedy pojawia się ta iskra, kiedy ich oczy spotykają się na chwilę. Czas zwalnia i cała chwila zmienia się całkowicie. Z po-prostu-kolejny-wtorek przechodzi w och, _teraz _i nawet nie czują potrzeby upewnić się, czy to już. Sherlock siada okrakiem na jego kolanach - wszystkie te smukłe linie w miękkiej, bawełnianej bieliźnie i całuje go powoli.

Rozbierają się wzajemnie i John zatraca się w Sherlocku, jego smaku, jego zapachu, ciepłym dotyku jego skóry. Całuje i naciska ustami wszędzie, gdzie przyjdzie mu do głowy, tworzy mapę. Sherlock wije się, wciskając głowę w poduszkę. Jest zaskakująco głośny, nie kryje niczego i to wszystko jest tak nowe, ekscytujące, że Johnowi kręci się w głowie. Wyciska wyznanie miłości na żebrach Sherlocka, w zamian za co Sherlock palcami pisze esej uwielbiania na jego plecach. Odnajduje wersety wierszy między kręgami na kręgosłupie Sherlocka, pod jego kolanem i tonie w zagłębieniu między jego biodrami. Odkrywa, że mógłby nie przestawać, jednak w tym samym czasie rozżarzony węgielek palącej potrzeby, który tlił się w nim od tygodni, teraz huczy mu w uszach, krzycząc _więcej_.

Daje sobie chwilę, żeby się pozbierać i wciska twarz w kark Sherlocka. Sherlock skubie go w ramię, a jego palce muskają kręgosłup Johna.

- Czy mogę posunąć się dalej? – w końcu wyrzuca z siebie, zaskoczony, że jego głos ledwie radzi sobie z formułowaniem dźwięków.

- Tak – Sherlock wydycha odpowiedź prosto w jego skórę. – Tak, proszę, proszę, _proszę_. – Słowa trafiają prosto do męskości Johna i znów potrzebuje chwili, zanim udaje mu się na niego nie rzucić i jest w stanie zanurzyć dłoń w szufladzie nocnej szafki.

- Boże Święty, sporo tego – mruczy, widząc dżunglę buteleczek.

- Ekspedientka powiedziała, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dużo lubrykantu – leniwie zauważa Sherlock.

- Myślę, że niedokładnie to miała na myśli – mówi John, jednak to nie ma znaczenia. Wybiera pierwszą lepszą z nich i prawie dostaje zawału, kiedy odwraca się do Sherlocka, ponieważ och, Boże jedyny.

Leży rozciągnięty na łóżku. Jego kolana są złączone, oczy czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic, włosy zmierzwione, a na twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Jest przytłoczony ufnością, kompletną uległością Johnowi, kompletnie opuszczony. John zapłakałby nad czystym pięknem tego widoku, gdyby tylko nie był tak mocno, boleśnie napalony. Zaczyna nad nim pracować, próbując go przygotować palcem na swoje wejście. Odpowiedź Sherlocka jest niepohamowanym, zaskoczonym krzykiem zadowolenia. John mógłby tak siedzieć i robić to w nieskończoność. Pojawia się krótki moment histerii, kiedy jego śliskie palce nie radzą sobie z rozerwaniem opakowania od kondoma. Próbuje zrobić to zębami i Sherlock zaczyna nerwowo chichotać.

- Na miłość boską, John. Zabijasz mnie – podśmiewa się, zakrywając oczy ręką. John śmieje się razem z nim nawet, gdy rozwija kondom.

Nagle obaj robią się poważni. Milczą, gdy John wchodzi w Sherlocka, a Sherlock patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi, zaskoczonymi oczami i wstrzymuje oddech.

- Mam przestać? – ledwie wydusza z siebie John, ponieważ jego bardziej pierwotna część wyraźnie informuje go, że lepiej, żeby nie przestawał, bo jest och tak dobrze, _tak _dobrze.

Sherlock energicznie potrząsa głową.

- Jeżeli przestaniesz, prawdopodobnie cię zabiję – dyszy i w jego głosie daje się słyszeć napięcie, więc John przysuwa go bliżej i przez chwilę pozostaje w bezruchu.

Kiedy zaczynają się poruszać, Sherlock jęczy prosto w jego kark. Wystarczająco głośno, żeby zagłuszyć wszystkie inne dźwięki dookoła nich. Johnowi wydaje się, że bełkocze. Nie jest jednak pewien, ponieważ równie dobrze mógłby teraz recytować całą Przysięgę Hipokratesa prosto w wilgotną głębię gardła Sherlocka. Kiedy będzie w stanie myśleć logicznie przypomni sobie, że to najprawdziwsze wyznanie miłości, które przeszło mu przez usta.

Sherlock nie dochodzi od razu. Kiedy początkowy szok blednie, staje się śmielszy, głośniejszy, długie nogi obejmują pas Johna. Kilka pchnięć, dobrze wyliczonych ruchów ręki przyjaciela i zatraca się zupełnie. Cała kontrola, którą nad sobą ma, znika. Odrzuca głowę w tył i płacze w sposób, który może przestraszyć panią Hudson wystarczająco mocno, żeby wezwała policję. Ale później John także gubi się w tym tak silnie, że cały pieprzony Scotland Yard mógłby włamać się przez drzwi, a on i tak prawdopodobnie by tego nie zauważył. Chwila czystego, doskonałego szczęścia i jasności sprawia, że John wyobraża sobie, że być może na ten jeden moment jego i Sherlocka atomy złączyły się w jedną, stworzoną z przyjemności i ciepła osobę. Właśnie wtedy wybucha i zapada się w siebie na raz – wtedy, kiedykolwiek, teraz.

Kiedy świat niepewnie zaczyna wracać do siebie, leży przewieszony przez Sherlocka i chwyta oddech. Palce Sherlocka wypisują na jego ciele niewidzialne notatki, komponując symfonię dźwięków śliskiej, spoconej skóry i John już nie może się doczekać, kiedy ją usłyszy. Chce wyjść, jednak Sherlock powstrzymuje go, mocniej zaciskając nogi w jego pasie.

- Sherlocku, naprawdę powinienem…

- Nie – przerywa mu, mamrocząc. – Nie ruszaj się.

- Sherlocku, jeżeli nie chcesz przyjemnej wycieczki na ostry dyżur aby wyciągnąć zużyte kondomy z twojego tyłka, sugeruję mnie puścić. – I to działa. Sherlock wykrzywia się, jednak pozwala opaść swoim kończynom na bok. John wysuwa się z lekkim zażenowaniem i na miękkich nogach idzie do łazienki. Wyciera się w ostrym świetle. Ma zaróżowioną twarz, oczy wielkie i błyszczące, a na jego usta wypływa szeroki uśmiech, którego nie jest w stanie powstrzymać. Pod wpływem chwili nagradza swoje odbicie w lustrze kciukiem uniesionym w górę.

- Pohamuję się od komentarza – rzuca Sherlock, który - ma się rozumieć - poszedł za nim do łazienki. Sięga po gąbkę i zaczyna myć się w sposób sprawiający, że John zaczyna się na niego gapić.

Jego zdaniem nikt na świecie nie był tak nagi jak Sherlock Holmes. Tak nonszalancko, zupełnie bezwstydnie nagi. Wcześniej widział go bez ubrań – ten człowiek ma pewien niefortunny nawyk zaangażowania prześcieradła w roli okrycia, kiedy szukanie spodni wydaje mu się naprawdę nudne. Teraz jest inaczej. Trochę tak, jakby jakaś dodatkowa warstwa opadła i Sherlock był sobą bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek indziej. Na jego żebrach znajduje się malinka, która kontrastując z niemal niemożliwą bielą skóry wydaje się najbardziej fioletową rzeczą świata. I nawet kiedy stoi, mężnie się pucując, ze spermą na włosach łonowych, wciąż pozostaje najpiękniejszym zjawiskiem, jakie John widział w życiu. _Sentymenty_, powiedziałby Sherlock.

Niecierpliwie czeka na Sherlocka. W końcu przyciąga go do siebie i stoją przez chwilę po środku ich wspólnej łazienki.

- W porządku? – pyta w zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka.

- Tak.

- Hmm… - Rozważa przez chwilę zaciągnięcie Sherlocka pod prysznic. Mydło i woda spływające po jego nagiej skórze skutecznie zaczynają zaprzątać mu umysł.

- Jestem zmęczony – mamrocze Sherlock, ucinając łańcuch tych myśli. A więc łóżko. Równie doskonały pomysł.

- Tak. To przez seks.

Sherlock śmieje się w jego włosy.

- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Odchyla się od niego, zdecydowanie naciskając Johna w pasie i obdarza go jednym z tych szalonych, wspaniałych uśmiechów, które są zarezerwowane tylko dla niego.

- Wiesz, skradłeś moją cnotę. Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?

John zwraca uśmiech, usiłując zrobić ze swoją twarzą równie niesamowitą rzecz. Wie, że nawet nie jest blisko, jednak niezbyt się tym przejmuje.

- Tak, bardzo. Zadowolony jak cholera.

Sherlock wybucha śmiechem. Chwyta go pod ramię i razem wtaczają się do sypialni.


	4. Podsumowując nas

**Autor: **Linpatootie

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Korekta: **majowka

**Oryginalny tytuł opowiadania: **_The Sum of Us (Mostly Calculated by Everybody Else)_

**4. Podsumowując nas (głównie przez wszystkich dookoła)**

W pewnym szczególnym momencie do Johna dociera, że przestał zamiatać związek z Sherlockiem pod dywan. Odkrycia dokonuje w trakcie zakupów, kiedy ciągnie za sobą mało entuzjastycznego Sherlocka.

Widok detektywa w supermarkecie jest niecodziennym zjawiskiem. To pozaziemska istota, która gapi się na pudełka z płatkami zbożowymi, oczekując, że zeskoczą z półek i zaczną żwawo stepować na środku alejki śniadaniowej. Ot, wystarczający powód dla Johna, żeby raz na jakiś czas zabrać go ze sobą – samo wspomnienie tych wycieczek bawi go później przez długi czas. Oczywiście, Sherlock w trakcie zakupów narzeka głośno i często. Jednak w końcu znajduje sobie zajęcie i zaczyna wrzucać do koszyka produkty, których wcale nie potrzebują. Zawsze radośnie zapewnia, że po powrocie do domu natychmiast wykorzysta je do swoich eksperymentów.

Dzisiaj, pomiędzy wcześniej wrzuconymi przez Johna butelkami mleka i bochenkiem chleba, w zagadkowy sposób do ich wózka trafiają majonez i sześć różnych tubek. Doktor w milczeniu dorzuca platonkę jajek - kiedy Sherlock znudzi się swoim niecodziennym pomysłem, John wykorzysta resztki i zrobi sałatkę jajeczną. Detektyw wiruje w alejce, czytając skład puszek i butelek. Raz na jakiś czas ostrzega przechodzących klientów, mówiąc coś w rodzaju: „Jakże perfekcyjne połączenie polisacharydów wykorzystano w tym sosie jabłkowym!".

John staje się obiektem jego żartów, po tym jak w dziale warzywnym wpadają na jego byłą dziewczynę. Ma na imię Tessie i jest długonogą stewardessą. Rok temu John spotykał się z nią przez jakiś czas. Chociaż Sherlock nie wtrąca się do rozmowy i pochyla nad pomidorami, to i tak wbija mordercze spojrzenie w plecy biednej dziewczyny. Kiedy John pyta ją, jak się miewa, Tessie obdarza go uśmiechami i nawija włosy na palec. Ten jej głosu wyraźnie sugeruje, że wciąż jest nim zainteresowana. I wtedy w mózgu Johna robi się zwarcie.

- Jestem w homoseksualnym związku z moim współlokatorem – chlapnął.

Chwila staje się tak niezręczna, że nawet sałata wygląda na zakłopotaną.

- Och. Miło to słyszeć – odpowiada i odsłania zęby w grymasie, który prawdopodobnie miał być uśmiechem, ale to wygląda tak, jakby było jej niedobrze.

John również nie czuje się najlepiej, jednak kiedy kątem oka zauważa, że twarz Sherlocka jest równie czerwona co pomidory, nad którymi się pochyla, omal nie wybucha śmiechem. Tessie obrzuca go wtedy _spojrzeniem_ i szeleszcząc spódnicą, znika w alejce z wyrobami mlecznymi. Nagle Sherlock wydaje się bardzo zainteresowany brokułami.

- O Boże – wzdycha John, gapiąc się na cukinię.

Warzywo nie próbuje go pocieszyć. Cóż, John i tak nigdy nie przepadał za cukinią.

- Elegancko, John. Bardzo zgrabnie.

- Ujawniłem się w Tesco.

- Tak, John. Dokładnie przed chwilą.

Wychwytuje wzrokiem złośliwy uśmieszek Sherlocka i obaj wybuchają niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Uspokajają się dopiero przy kasie.

Kiedy wychodzą ze sklepu, słońce przyjemnie grzeje ich w czubki głów.

- To chyba oznacza, że jestem gotowy mówić o tym otwarcie – John zastanawia się głośno, gdy Sherlock grzebie w kieszeni, wyławiając z kieszeni klucze do ich mieszkania.

- Otwarcie mówić o czym?

- O nas. Że jesteśmy razem.

- Ach. W porządku.

Wtaczają się po schodach. John z rękami pełnymi zakupów, a Sherlock ze swoimi irytująco wepchniętymi w kieszenie.

- Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Przeciwko czemu? – już jest zbyt rozkojarzony. Najprawdopodobniej przegląda w głowie skład majonezu.

- O rany, zacznij nadążać. Przeciwko mnie mówiącemu ludziom, że jesteśmy razem.

- A, no tak. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ludzie, na których mi zależy, już wiedzą, a całą resztę mam bardzo głęboko.

Jest w tym trochę racji, pomyślał John. Nawet, jeżeli ilość bliskich znajomych Sherlocka powinna wprowadzić go w depresję. W każdym razie, wiedzą pani Hudson i Mycroft.

Starszemu Holmesowi nie musieli się specjalnie tłumaczyć. Sam na to wpadł w ciągu pierwszych kilku dni, ledwie spoglądając na ich twarze, stan ubrań, czy na co on tam zwraca uwagę.

- A więc, John. Czy to jest ta chwila, w której informuję cię, że jeżeli złamiesz mu serce, ja złamię ci nogi? – zapytał uprzejmie.

- Czy możemy pominąć insynuację i przemówienie? – zaproponował John, na co Mycroft obdarzył go mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem i opuścił mieszkanie.

- Twój brat jest przerażający – stwierdził John.

Sherlock ledwie wzruszył ramionami i zaczął stroić swoje skrzypce.

Mimo to, wszystko zostało w rękach Johna. Trzy noce przesypia się z tym problemem, aż budzi się we wspaniały, wtorkowy poranek. Przyłapuje Sherlocka na twardym śnie. Holmes wcisnął się pod jego ramię, ma potargane włosy i lekko rozchylone usta. Ten widok wywołuje u Johna przypływa szczęścia tak wielki, że burzy wszelkie wątpliwości, które czaiły się pod jego czaszką. Całuje niechętnie budzącego się Sherlocka i myśli, jak przyjemnie byłoby obnosić się ze swoją radością tak, żeby wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć.

#

Oczywiście wie, że powinien zacząć od Harry. Wie, jednak to dla niego zbyt trudne i odkłada nieuniknione na później. Na początek wpada do Barts, żeby zobaczyć się z Mike'iem Stamfordem. Jemu powinien powiedzieć osobiście – w końcu to on przedstawił go Sherlockowi. John chętnie podarowałby mu za to górę złota, ogromne DZIĘKUJĘ wypisane na londyńskim niebie przez jeden z tych malutkich samolotów, a przynajmniej ładny krawat, ale od razu odrzuca te pomysły. Małe cappuccino będzie bardziej trafionym i równie dobrym pomysłem.

- Spadasz mi z nieba. W stołówce mają tylko tę lurę, co zwykle – mówi Mike, z radością odbierając od niego jeden papierowy kubek.

- Tak, domyślam się – odpowiada z uśmiechem John.

Mike ma najmniejsze biuro, jakie tylko można sobie wyobrazić. W całości jest zawalone książkami, teczkami, a ściany są w całości poobwieszane dyplomami i rodzinnymi zdjęciami. Chwilę rozmawiają na prozaiczne tematy. Kiedy Mike przeczesuje dokumenty, John dowiaduje się, że córka Stamforda złamała obojczyk w czasie meczu piłki nożnej oraz jak bardzo wiedza medyczna nie pomaga ludziom tak, jakby się tego po niej oczekiwało.

- Więc jak ci się żyje z Sherlockiem? – pyta Stamford i do Johna dociera, że nie do końca zna odpowiedź.

- Dobrze. Właściwie naprawdę dobrze. Sypiam z nim?

- Słucham?

- No, tak.

W połowie pusty kubek z kawą zatrzymuje się kilka centymetrów od ust Stamforda. Mike gapi się na Johna przez długą, nieruchomą chwilę, aż nagle obdarza go swoim półuśmiechem połączonym z największym wzruszeniem ramion, jakie John w życiu widział.

- Och. W porządku, rozumiem. Gratulacje. Dobra twoja, tak myślę.

- Taa, ja też nigdy nie jestem pewien tego, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Nie nazwałbym tego najmądrzejszą decyzją, jaką podjąłem. Żeby spiknąć się z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Ale przynajmniej nigdy się nie nudzę. Wczoraj udało mu się wywołać eksplozję trzech słoików majonezu. Zapaćkał całą kuchnię i spędziłem większość czasu, wycierając mu go z włosów. Podejrzewam, że to dla ciebie niewiarygodnie urocza wizja.

Spoglądają na siebie i wybuchają śmiechem. To miłe, po raz setny przekonać się, że John może nazwać Mike'a swoim przyjacielem.

#

- Jak na razie mieliśmy dwa przypadki takich śmierci, Sherlocku. Pomyślałem, że mogłyby cię zainteresować.

Znajomy dźwięk - Lestrade desperacko usiłujący namówić Sherlocka, żeby mu pomógł. Detektyw wciąż nie jest do końca przekonany. Nawet nie uznał tej sprawy za wartej ubrania się. Policjant jest lekko poirytowany – w końcu miał na swoim terenie dwie ofiary. Mała współpraca ze strony jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta byłaby bardzo mile widziana.

- Te dwa przypadki jak na razie nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego – mamrocze Sherlock, mocniej zapadając się w swoim fotelu.

- Właśnie tego od ciebie oczekuję. Powiązania. Mam przeczucie, okej?

Sherlock zbywa przeczucia Lestrada lekceważącym machnięciem ręki.

John nie wtrąca się do dyskusji. Siedzi na sofie i wiąże sznurowadła, przygotowując się na niespodziewaną zmianę w szpitalu. Sarah dzwoniła. Jeden z lekarzy jest chory, czy John niemiałby nic przeciwko zastąpieniu go przez kilka godzin? A John nigdy nie ma nic przeciwko dodatkom do pensji i tak długo, jak Sherlock nie bierze sprawy, przeciwko tej także nie zamierzał protestować.

- Zadzwoń, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. Na miłość Boską, jeżeli te ofiary są ze sobą powiązane, to będzie katastrofa – mówi ponuro Lestrade.

Dobrze wie, że doktor za chwilę wyjdzie i nie ma ochoty zostać z Sherlockiem sam na sam. Mówiąc szczerze, John doskonale go rozumie.

- No dobra. Wy dwaj, skończcie się kłócić. Ja wychodzę. – Chwyta płaszcz, chowa portfel do kieszeni i staje za Sherlockiem. – Zachowuj się. Nie wrócę późno. – To mówiąc, kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i pochyla się, całując go w usta. Dopiero kiedy się prostuje, dociera do niego, że zrobił to _na oczach Lestrada_. Policjant wygląda teraz tak, jakby John wyciągnął z kieszeni małpę wygwizdującą _Boże, chroń Królową_.

- Yyy, to na razie – mówi John, z zakłopotaniem poklepując Sherlocka po ramieniu i wybiegając z mieszkania. Udaje, że nie słyszy ściągającego go po schodach śmiechu Holmesa.

Lestrade wybiega za nim. Dogania go na dole.

- Czego ja, do cholery, właśnie byłem świadkiem? – pyta.

Wygląda na rozbawionego. To dobry znak, myśli John.

- Mnie całującego na pożegnanie mojego chłopaka – przyznaje John.

- Och. Rozumiem.

Przez chwilę idą w ciszy. John niemal słyszy jak Lestrade myśli – ogłupiały chomik, który bawi się zardzewiałym kółeczkiem do kluczy.

- Więc od jak dawna wy…? Bo niczego nie zauważyłem. Albo jestem naprawdę tępy, albo to wy jesteście tak dobrzy w tej sztuczce z „nie jesteśmy parą".

_I jedno, i drugie_, myśli John, jednak powiedzenie tego na głos byłoby niegrzeczne. Sherlock na pewno by się nie pohamował, jednak przynajmniej po jednym z nich powinno oczekiwać się dobrych manier.

- To dość świeża sprawa – mówi. – Tylko kilka miesięcy. Mówiąc szczerze, jakoś tak wyszło, ale jest dobrze, więc tego nie zmieniamy.

- Czy Mycroft wie?

- Och, tak. Czy to ważne?

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiadania nagle rozkojarzony Lestrade. Wpycha dłonie w kieszenie swojego płaszcza.

- Staramy się tego nie demonstrować – dodaje ostrożnie John.

- Tak, w porządku. Ale skoro naprawdę chcecie to ukryć, lepiej nie okazujcie sobie uczucia publicznie.

- Nasze mieszkanie ciężko nazwać miejscem publicznym.

- Też prawda. W każdym razie następnym razem upewnijcie się, że nie macie widowni. Nadal nie jestem pewien, jak sklasyfikować to nieoczekiwane doświadczenie.

John tłumi śmiech i klepie Lestrada po ramieniu. Policjant obdarza go w zamian szerokim uśmiechem i przywołuje taksówkę.

#

Odkąd zaczęli uprawiać seks, sypianie nago weszło Sherlockowi w zwyczaj. Oczywiście, John nie ma nic przeciwko. O poranku Sherlock jest szczupłą, rozciągniętą na łóżku nagością, a John jest zdecydowanie za stary, żeby być tak napalonym. To jak odruch Pawłowa. Kiedy w zasięgu wzroku Johna pojawia się pełen wdzięku zarys pleców i na wpół zakryte prześcieradłami pośladki Sherlocka, jego mózg kieruje krew prosto do penisa.

- Ja pierdolę – wzdycha John i Sherlock uśmiecha się leniwie.

- Dla mnie w porządku.

- Zamknij się. Jestem spóźniony do pracy.

- Nie, nie jesteś. W każdym razie jeszcze nie. Chciałbyś być?

- Nie. Zamknij się, zamknij się.

Szybko się ubiera i wybiega z mieszkania, ledwie unikając zderzenia się z nagim Sherlockiem siadającym do śniadania. Gdyby mu się nie udało, równie dobrze mógłby zostać i cieszyć się tym widokiem.

Na około dwie godziny przed operacją jego telefon zadzwonił raz, drugi. Narażając się na większą ilość przysług od Sarah, niż będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek spłacić, wybiegł do Yardu. To nie Sherlock do niego napisał, tylko Lestrade. Wysłał mu niesprawiedliwie poirytowaną wiadomość: „proszę, uspokój swojego chłopaka. Niech przestanie terroryzować moich śledczych". Dopiero po czterech kolejnych SMS-ach (z uwagami o jego chłopaku stanowiącemu publiczne zagrożenie), Johnowi udaje się dowiedzieć, że pojawiły się cztery następne ofiary, a Sherlock z szaleńczym entuzjazmem zabrał się do pracy.

Wszystkie ofiary zatruto arszenikiem, jednak poza tym te przypadki nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Nawet Sherlock ma problem ze znalezieniem punktu wspólnego, a to dosyć przerażająca sprawa. John już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie kupi na ulicy kanapki. Detektyw jest przekonany, że pojawi się coś wspólnego, konkretny produkt żywieniowy – coś, co doprowadzi go prosto do zabójcy. W ten sposób docierają do bardzo przypadkowej łodzi przepływającej przez Londyn. W wyniku przeszukania wydatki Johna rosną w górę w zastraszającym tempie i Sherlock dostaje szlaban na sklepy do końca swojego życia (i co teraz będzie z małymi teatrzykami dla Johnowej przyjemności?).

Molly nawet nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy Holmes wkracza do jej laboratorium z trzema torbami losowych produktów żywnościowych. John stara się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego.

Detektyw zabiera się do krojenia jedzenia. Odcina plasterek jabłka i wrzuca go pod mikroskop. Molly pomaga mu bez oczekiwań na wyjaśnienia. Od razu zaczyna dodawać różnorodne substancje chemiczne do próbek i z uwagą obserwuje reakcje. John kręci się dookoła, czasem bierze coś do ręki i ogólnikowo mówiąc, stara się nie czuć bezużyteczny.

Sherlock rzuca mu jabłko. John chwyta je w locie i obwąchuje.

- Nie jest zatrute, macocho?

- Co?

- Nieważne. Można je bezpiecznie zjeść?

Sherlock spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi. Przerzuca w głowie wszystkie wyniki, liczby i nazwy enzymów, których John nawet nie potrafiłby wymówić. W końcu dokopuje się do informacji o codziennej potrzebie odżywiania się i życia w otoczeniu żywności wątpliwego pochodzenia.

- A, tak. Tak, tak. To tylko jabłko.

John uśmiecha sie szeroko i wgryza w owoc. Zanim Sherlock odwraca wzrok, przez chwilę skupia spojrzenie na ustach Johna. Odwraca się do badań z uśmiechem na twarzy. John wstaje i przechodząc obok Sherlocka, szturcha go delikatnie w ramię. Podchodzi do stołu Molly, siada i gryząc jabłko, przygląda się jej pracy.

- Czy to jabłko można bezpiecznie zjeść? – pyta, podnosząc wzrok z nad szalki Petriego.

- O, tak. Sherlock je sprawdził.

- Coś zmieniło się między wami – mówi w przestrzeń. W jej oczach pojawia się niezadane pytanie.

Jak ona zna się na ludziach, myśli John. Niesamowite, biorąc pod uwagę, że spędza większość czasu ze zmarłymi.

- Tak – odpowiada z prostotą. Nie potrzeba wielu wyjaśnień. Molly jest bystra, zaraz sama połączy fakty.

- Och – zatrzymuje na nim wzrok. John niemal widzi, jak jej serce łamie się na małe, ostre kawałeczki raniące ją od środka i czuje się przez to niewyobrażalnie źle. – Więc jesteście. Jesteście. Rozumiem – ciągnie, starając się uśmiechać. – To znaczy gratulacje. To świetnie. Molly jednocześnie mówi i nie mówi tego szczerze. John jest przez chwilę zagubiony. Ma ochotę ją przytulić, zrobić coś. Powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że to niejedna rybka w tym morzu, jednak równocześnie korci go, żeby dodać: hej, ten jeden dziki, tropikalny okaz jest wspaniały i należy do _mnie_. John nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zaborczy. Bardzo pouczające doświadczenie.

- Dziękuję – odpowiada, łącząc się z nią w uśmiechu. Stoją tak przez kilka sekund, dopóki Sherlock nie podchodzi do mikroskopu w drugim kącie pomieszczenia i nie zaczyna machać pipetą jak magiczną różdżką. Zupełnie tak, jakby upragniony wynik mógł pojawić się dzięki samej sile jego woli.

- Od jak dawna? – pyta Molly, starając się brzmieć tak konwersacyjnie, przyjacielsko i miło, że John niemal nie mówi jej, że nie zawsze musi udawać, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

- Nie za długo. Miesiąc albo dwa.

- Och – w końcu nie wytrzymuje i na chwilę odwraca wzrok. Bierze głęboki wdech i znów spogląda na niego. – Jestem taka głupia – mówi cicho, niemal szeptem. – Przepraszam, ja nie… Nie mam na myśli… Chodzi o to, że…

- Rozumiem – odpowiada i dotyka jej ramienia. Fałszywy uśmiech Molly wraca.

Dziewczyna wykonuje nerwowy krok w tył, na chwilę zawieszając wzrok na Sherlocku.

- Przepraszam – mówi bez emocji i wychodzi.

John obserwuje ją, kiedy biegnie korytarzem i znika za rogiem. Może sobie tylko wyobrazić ten płacz, być może w łazience. Nie wie, jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Jest mu przykro, tak troszeczkę. To miła dziewczyna z fatalnym pechem. Ma nadzieję, że Molly nie będzie tego długo przeżywać. Że wystarczy kubełek lodów i maraton _Glee_ (1) na pocieszenie. Sherlock nadal jest błogo nieświadomy. Przewraca preparat pod mikroskopem i tylko to wydaje się go martwić. John przytula się lekko do jego pleców, opierając głowę o ramię detektywa. Sherlock nawet nie reaguje, jednak wszystko jest w porządku. John tego nie oczekiwał.

- To nie ma sensu – mruczy Sherlock.

- Nie taki wynik, jak oczekiwałeś?

- Mhm.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok i dopiero teraz zauważa, że poza nimi w laboratorium nie ma nikogo.

- Gdzie jest Molly? Chciałbym, żeby przeprowadziła dla mnie jeszcze kilka testów.

- Potrzebowała chwili dla siebie – mówi ostrożnie John.

- Na co?

- Dowiedziała się o nas.

- Powiedziałeś jej?

- Nie, sama się domyśliła. Nie jesteś jedynym dobrym obserwatorem ludzkich zachowań na ziemi.

- Och. Dlaczego wyszła?

- Bo potrzebowała chwili dla siebie. Daj temu spokój. – _I tak byś nie zrozumiał_, dodaje w myślach.

Sherlock marszczy brwi nad pustą przestrzenią. John wyciska krótki pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Potrzebuje teraz takiej formy pocieszenia bardziej, niż Sherlock. Po chwili detektyw odwraca się do mikroskopu i jego uwaga zostaje całkowicie pochłonięta przez to, nad czym przeprowadzania badania. John przytula się do niego - ciepłej i żywej istoty - jeszcze przez chwilę. Wreszcie puszcza go, znajduje sobie miejsce i tam posłusznie czeka, aż Sherlock skończy.

#

Sprawa, oczywiście, zostaje rozwiązana. Sherlock ma kilka nagłych przebłysków geniuszu, a John już nigdy w życiu nie zje puddingu. Sprawy, jak zwykle zresztą, idą naprzód a John stara się nie zastanawiać nad tym, jak zwyczajne jest dla nich dwóch złapanie seryjnego truciciela.

Nie mijają dwa dni po odnalezieniu zabójcy martwego w jego celi, kiedy kolejna osoba dowiaduje się o ich związku. Po chwili nieoczekiwanej szczerości w Tesco Sherlock powiedział Johnowi, że wszyscy ludzie, którzy się dla niego liczą, już o nich wiedzą.

To było kłamstwo.

Oczywiście nie przyznałby się przed Johnem, że jest to osoba, która ma dla niego istotne znaczenie. W każdym razie dostał prostą wiadomość, która doprowadziła do mniej prostej rozmowy i Sherlock mówi tej jedynej osobie, której chciałby powiedzieć najbardziej. Czerpie z tej chwili odrobinę satysfakcji i w końcu dociera do niego, dlaczego to tak ważne dla Johna. Odkrywa, że szczęście człowieka jest stworzone do obnoszenia się z nim tak samo, jak pióra strusiego ogona – ma być widoczne i błyszczeć.

_Gwatemala wygląda pięknie w tym roku. Powinieneś do mnie dołączyć. – I_

_Nie wydaje mi się, żeby John był zachwycony, gdybym bez zapowiedzi zaczął włóczyć się po Ameryce Środkowej. – S_

_Dr Watson bardzo troszczy się o ciebie i o to, gdzie się włóczysz. Nie uważasz? – I_

_Cóż, należę do niego, więc ma w tym trochę racji. – S_

_Wzrok mnie myli, czy właśnie nazwałeś się jego własnością? – I_

_Tak, nazwałem. – S_

_Wreszcie się poddał? Gratulacje, jestem z was dziwnie dumna. – I_

_Nie jestem pewien, czy czasownik ,,poddać się" dokładnie oddaje ten tok wydarzeń. Ale tak. – S_

_Przypuszczam, że w związku z tym już nie mogę nazywać cię dziewicą? – I_

_Możesz, jednak to byłoby błędne określenie. - S _

Rozmowa trwa pewien czas, coraz wyraźniej zbaczając na intymne tematy. Przy okazji Sherlock wpada na kilka pomysłów, co mógłby jeszcze robić z Johnem, jednak nigdy mu nie mówi, w jaki sposób te pomysły się narodziły.

W każdym razie John nie wydaje się narzekać.

#

Raz na kilka miesięcy John spotyka się z dawnymi znajomymi z Blackheath, drużyny rugby. Sam z powodu ramienia, nogi i irytującego współlokatora nie gra od wyjazdu do Afganistanu, jednak lubi te spotkania. Na widok tych facetów przypomina sobie, że kiedyś był młodszy i czerpał przyjemność z regularnego tarzania się w błocie z ryzykiem stracenia wszystkich zębów.

Wszyscy są już blisko czterdziestki, większość z nich jest żonata, ma dzieci – szanowani mężczyźni z rodzinami i fotelikami bezpieczeństwa w samochodach. Mimo to, ich nocne wypady są tak barwne, jak tego po nich oczekują – szaleństwo pełne poklepywania w barczyste ramiona i picia kufli piwa duszkiem. Powiew normalności we wszystkim-tylko-nie-życiu Johna.

Jednak spotkania stawiają go przed poważnym dylematem – czy powinien powiedzieć tym facetom o Sherlocku, czy nie? Wychyla kufel i przez chwilę pozwala płynąć swoim myślom w piżmowej atmosferze pubu.

Głośne dyskusje szybko skupiają się na ich życiach. Kevinowi miesiąc temu urodził się chłopczyk, którego zdjęcie przechodziło z ręki do ręki. Natomiast stary, dobry Stephen ma się ożenić w lecie z Joyce – informacja wywołuje szereg kpiarskich insynuacji z piłką, łańcuchem i okazyjnym batem w roli głównej. Jakby nie patrzeć, są wielką bandą heteryków, która wkrótce przeniesie całą swoją uwagę na ostatniego, samotnego mężczyznę w ich grupie – Johnie Hamishu Watsonie, dziękuję bardzo.

- A ty, Johnny? Myślisz o ustatkowaniu się? – pyta Kevin, uwieszając się na ramieniu Johna.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Inaczej opuści nas ostatni, o którego możemy być zazdrośni! – rzuca Amir, szczęśliwy ojciec trójki dzieci.

- Taaaa. John nigdy nie cierpiał na brak uwagi ze strony kobiet, co John? – podchwytuje Stephen, a John reaguje szerokim uśmiechem.

- To zastanawiające, jak wiele udało się osiągnąć temu krótkiemu idiocie – Eliot trąca Johna w ramię, a John oddaje mu kuksańcem w brzuch.

- To się nazywa magnetyzm, mój drogi. Magnetyzm! – odpowiada.

- No weź, daj nam chociaż wskazówkę. Widujesz się z kimś? – naciska Kev.

Niech będzie. Bierze duży łyk piwa i kiwa głową z pełnymi ustami.

- Tak jest, cały Johnny! Opowiadaj. Jak ona ma na imię?

Żołądek podjeżdża mu do góry, a serce zaczyna walić ze zdenerwowania tak, że zagłusza odgłosy pubu.

- Sherlock – wyrzuca z siebie.

- Sherlock? Co to za imię dla dziewczyny?

- To nie dziewczyna.

Zapada kompletna cisza. Ramię Kevina ześlizguje się z jego ramienia, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie pustki.

- Co to za imię dla mężczyzny? – pyta Eliot, wywołując niekontrolowany wybuch chichotu Johna.

- Czekaj. Nagle stałeś się gejem? – wtrąca Kev, a coś w tonie jego głosu sprawia, że John wolałby nie pokazywać się obok swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela.

- Nie, nie do końca – odpowiada.

- Biseksualny.

- Nie, nie przypuszczam.

- Ale spotykasz się z mężczyzną.

Kev próbuje nadążyć i John widzi, jak stara się połączyć fakty, jednak mu nie wychodzi. Przypuszcza, że byłoby prościej, gdyby potrafił przypiąć sobie jasnej i wyraźnej kategorii plakietkę „homoseksualista", jednak nie potrafi się zmusić do spłycenia swoich uczuć do Sherlocka w taki sposób.

- Tak – odpowiada John. – Spotykam się z mężczyzną. Nawet kocham mężczyznę. I wiem, że to dziwne. Cóż, no jest. Równie skomplikowane, co proste. Nie ma sensu, ale równocześnie ma sens. Wiem, jak to brzmi, jednak…

- Ludzie nie stają się gejami ot tak – przerywa mu Kev.

Eliot zaczyna się niespokojnie wiercić, majstrując wielką jak łopata do przerzucania węgla dłonią przy kuflu z piwem. Amir nie rusza się i gapi na Johna tak, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa.

- Sherlock to imię twojego współlokatora, prawda? Od jak dawna go bzykasz? – ciągnie Kev, a w jego głosie słychać cień oskarżenia, sugerujący, że wyznanie Johna osobiście mu ubliża.

- Nie twój interes – broni się z iskrami złości w oczach John. – Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak przy nim. Jeżeli masz problem z tym, że jest facetem, co najwyżej możesz się walić.

- Chłopaki, dajcie spokój. Uważajcie na słowa – próbuje Steven, uspokajająco podnosząc dłoń, jednak John odpycha ją na bok.

- Nie, nie podoba mi się ton jego głosu. Masz z tym problem? Że mam chłopaka? – Słowo na ,,C" wyraźnie ich przeraża. Znacznie bardziej, niż wyznanie ,,spotykam się z mężczyzną".

- Tak, może mam z tym problem – wyrzuca Kev. – To nie przestępstwo. Nie zamierzam cię pobić. Ale denerwuje mnie, że jeden z moich kumpli mówi mi beztrosko o, jestem pedałem, ale to nic takiego.

- Moja siostra jest lesbijką, wiesz o tym od lat. Czy to też stanowi dla ciebie problem? – Kev właśnie nazwał go pedałem. Wiedział, że to się zdarzy prędzej czy później, jednak wciąż słyszy to słowo w uszach - mały szok podobny do tych wysyłanych do mózgu przy żuciu kawałka folii aluminiowej.

- Mam w dupie twoją siostrę. Mówię o rzucaniu tym faktem jak dziwka torebką. Człowieku, my braliśmy razem prysznic.

Na te słowa coś targnęło Johnem - nagły przypływ adrenaliny, na który jest już nieco za stary. Musi się powstrzymywać, żeby nie przyłożyć Kevinowi. Jest od niego mniejszy, jednak powaliłby go, gdyby musiał.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak, do cholery?! – krzyczy. Amir cofa się o krok, wychodząc poza koło. – Martwisz się, że sekretnie mam na ciebie ochotę? Tak? A więc z przyjemnością informuję cię, że nie dotknąłbym twojego tłustego tyłka swoim najmniejszym palcem u stopy. Tak, zakochałem się w facecie. Pięknym, wysokim facecie, który jest mądrzejszy od was wszystkich razem wziętych i na pewno lepszy od któregokolwiek z was. I to bardziej, niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. Więc nie zadręczaj swojej małej główki ignoranta, że zamieniłem się w geja-predatora i wypieprzę każdego z was po kolei, bo wierz mi, że coś lepszego czeka na mnie w domu.

- Czy ty mnie o coś oskarżasz? – odpiera Kev, nagle się prostując.

- Tak, kurwa, może oskarżam. Spójrz na siebie. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie dowiedziałeś się, że zakochałem się w kimś, kto ma fiuta. Jeżeli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Kevin, lepiej od razu to z siebie wyrzuć. – Spogląda mu prosto w oczy, ale Kev milczy i patrzy w ziemię. – A ktoś inny? – podejmuje John, obdarzając wszystkich spojrzeniem takiej wściekłości, na jaką tak niska osoba może sobie pozwolić. Wściekłości, która jest wciśnięta w zbyt małe opakowanie.

Wyglądają idiotycznie. Amir unika jego spojrzenia, a Eliot sprawia wrażenie zbyt bezradnego jak na tak wielkiego mężczyznę.

- Myślę, że Kev stara się powiedzieć… - zaczyna ostrożnie Stephen po chwili nieprzyjemnej ciszy, jednak John mu przerywa.

- Jesteś po jego stronie? Serio? Tak po prostu? Naprawdę nigdy bym się tego po was nie spodziewał. Nigdy – poddaje się. – Staram się być szczery, okej. Mówię wam, co dzieje się w moim życiu, a wy w zamian wciskacie mi takie kity? – Wciąż milczą, patrząc na niego lub w swoje drinki i John ma dość. – Wiecie co? Nie potrzebuję tego. – kończy, odkładając pustą szklankę z trzaskiem. Jeżeli nie wyjdzie teraz, najprawdopodobniej skończy się na tym, że przyłoży któremuś z nich, najprawdopodobniej Kevinowi, w nos. Chwyta kurtkę, zarzuca ją na ramię i wychodzi, nie zawracając sobie głowy pożegnaniem.

Wypada na ulicę, szarpiąc się z kurtą. Jest tak wkurzony, że prawie nie czuje drobnej mżawki na swojej twarzy. Nie wie, czego oczekiwał. Mogło być gorzej, ale mogło być lepiej. Zatraca się, zastanawiając nad tym, co właściwie się stało. Nie wpada na to, żeby wezwać taksówkę albo wrócić metrem. Przypomina sobie o tym, kiedy w połowie drogi do domu mija zbyt ostentacyjnie śmiejących się z niemieckich turystów innych pubowiczów. Jednak dochodzi do wniosku, że na tym etapie bardziej opłaca mu się wrócić pieszo.

Londyn dookoła niego znika w wilgotnym mroku. Kiedy otwiera drzwi wejściowe do 221B, krople deszczu leniwie spływają mu za kołnierz.

W połowie schodów dociera do niego zapach.

W jakiś sposób stanowi połączenie czegoś organicznego i chemicznego, z silną nutą spalonego ciała. Wbiega schodami i wpada do kuchni, wprost na niezidentyfikowaną, wpół-zwęgloną masę _czegoś_, co siedzi na stole. Sherlockowi chociaż zaświtało, żeby położyć plastikowy obrus, ale i tak całe mieszkanie śmierdzi jak po pojedynku Tranformersa i nosorożca na śmierć i życie, po którym obaj zlali się w zwęgloną, pokonaną masę.

- Co, do diabła, się tutaj wydarzyło?! – krzyczy.

- Eksperyment. – Sherlock wypisuje coś na laptopie Johna.

- Co… Co?! Co to jest, do cholery?! – wyciąga palec, chcąc szturchnąć nim dziwną, galaretowatą maź, jednak Sherlock zatrzymuje go krzykiem.

- Stój! Nie dotykaj tego bez okularów ochronnych!

- Co takiego?! Nie mogę zostawić cię samego nawet na pięć minut! – wrzeszczy John.  
Sherlock marszczy brwi.

- Nie było cię tylko przez pięć minut?

Oczywiście.

Oczywiście Sherlock nie raczył zauważyć, że nie było go kilka godzin i na pewno nie dotrze do niego, że John wrócił znacznie wcześniej, niż powinien.

- Co zrobiłeś? Co znaczy ten bałagan?

- Wpływ ciepła na konkretne połączenie chemikaliów zwierzęcego pochodzenia, John. Istotny dla sprawy.

- Acha, więc masz zamiar to posprzątać?!

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Johnowi puszczają nerwy. Sięga po pierwszy, lepszy przedmiot w zasięgu jego ręki – książkę, którą zostawił po południu na stole – i rzuca nią przez środek salonu. Odbija się od ściany i lirycznie ląduje na dywanie. Sherlock wstaje od biurka i spogląda na Johna szeroko otwartymi, przestraszonymi oczami.

- Zawsze to robisz! – krzyczy John. – Nabałaganisz i wykazujesz się zerową odpowiedzialnością! Nie zauważasz, jak to wpływa na ludzi w twoim otoczeniu! Nasze mieszkanie śmierdzi jak zoo dla robotów. Czy chociaż zdajesz sobie sprawę, czy pomyślałeś może, że muszę w nim żyć? – Tak, John najwyraźniej połączył nie te fakty, co trzeba. Jest tego boleśnie świadomy, to fakt jasny jak słońce, jednak to nic nie znaczy w związku z jego slepą wściekłością.

- Posprzątam? – oferuje Sherlock, jednak to nie wystarcza.

- To nie o to chodzi, Sherlock! Pomyśl, zanim coś zrobisz, _pomyśl_! Pomyśl o _mnie_, tak dla odmiany.

Sherlock wygląda, jakby go to osobiście dotknęło i John łapie się na tym, że przez krótki, straszny moment nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich.

- Pieprzyć to, pieprzyć to wszystko. Idę do łóżka. Daj mi spokój – warknął. Odwraca się na pięcie i celowo ignorując bałagan w kuchni, idzie do sypialni.

Ubrania rzuca byle gdzie. T-shirt do spania zakłada przez głowę z taką siłą, że szew jęknął w proteście. Nadal wściekły, John wtula się w łóżko Sherlocka.

Dociera do niego, że cała ta scena ,,nagłej potrzeby pójścia do łóżka" byłaby bardziej efektowna, jeżeli poszedłby do własnego łóżka. W końcu miał na górze swoje z nieużywaną, przykryte cienką warstwą kurzu pościelą. Jednak pomysł spania tam wywołuje u niego ścisk żołądka, więc zostaje tu, gdzie jest, prowokująco zawinięty po swojej stronie legowiska.

Sherlock wchodzi do pokoju około pół godziny później i po ciemku wsuwa się pod kołdrę. Między nimi panuje bolesna cisza. John ma wrażenie, że Sherlock słyszy, jak wstrzymuje oddech i mocniej zaciska pięści na kołdrze.

- Zdenerwowałem cię – mówi w ciemności Sherlock, ostrożnie ważąc każde słowo.

- Zauważyłeś, punkt dla ciebie – mamrocze John.

- Posprzątałem, ale zapach utrzyma się przez dzień albo dwa. Przepraszam.

John odwraca się od niego i wbija wzrok w sufit.

- Nie przepraszaj, kiedy nie mówisz szczerze.

Sherlock znów milczy przez jakiś czas, więc John zaciska powieki i zmusza się do zaśnięcia, jednak złość i uczucie zupełnej bezsilności krążą mu pod czaszką jak pies usiłujący złapać swój ogon.

- Powiedz mi, co zrobiłem źle – prosi Sherlock_. _Zwykle zabrzmiałoby to jak rozkaz, ale wyraźnie powstrzymał się, nie ryzykując kolejnym wybuchem złości Johna.

- Jezu Chryste – mruczy John. – Zamieniłeś naszą kuchnię w górę niebezpiecznych odpadów, to raz. Zresztą, to nie tak. To nie przez ciebie. – Wzdycha i pociera kciukami oczy. -Powiedziałem o nas moim kolegom z drużyny rugby. Ich reakcja była… Gorzej, niż nie do zaakceptowania.

- Och – dociera do Sherlocka. – W zamian wyżyłeś się na mnie.

- Tak, dokładnie tak. Bo widocznie jestem kutasem. Ale biorąc pod uwagę widok kuchni, obawiam się, że moja reakcja była uzasadniona.

- Przykro mi.

- Znów wcale nie jest ci przykro. Zawsze narobisz bałaganu i nigdy nie przepraszasz.

- Nie z powodu kuchni, tylko twoich przyjaciół.

- Ach, no tak. Właściwie, to mnie też jest przykro.

- Przezywali cię?

- Och nie, nie. Przynajmniej niczym typowym dla homofobów… Nie bezpośrednio. Po prostu tego nie zaakceptowali. Ciebie. Nawrzeszczałem na nich.

Sherlock robi ruch w jego kierunku, jednak od razu się wycofuje. Niepewność detektywa zalewa Johna jak fala. Ma szczęście, że nie widzi tych oczu szczeniaczka, którymi Sherlock najprawdopodobniej spogląda na niego w ciemności.

Wzdycha.

- No chodź tu, idioto – mruczy i Sherlock niemal natychmiast go obejmuje.

Wyciąga po niego długie, szczupłe ręce i układa go sobie na piersi tak, jakby John był małym dzieckiem. Sherlock ma na sobie pidżamę, a więc czuł się wystarczająco niezręcznie, żeby przyjść tutaj i spać nago, jak zazwyczaj. Cóż, w końcu detektyw nie jest jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, który potrafi wyciągać wnioski z ludzkich zachowań.

- Wszystko w porządku – mówi w zadumie John, wciskając czoło w bawełnianą koszulkę Sherlocka. – Przynajmniej wiem, kto naprawdę jest moim przyjacielem.

- Nie, wcale nie jest w porządku – nie zgadza się z nim Sherlock i John wie, że też ma trochę racji. Sherlock oddycha prosto w jego włosy i John przyznaje niechętnie, że jego ciepła obecność rozgrzewa go od środka. Uspokaja się, wtulony w bezpieczną przestrzeń ramion naukowca. Nawijając na palec róg koszulki, wsłuchuje się w bicie jego serca.

Tak, bicie serca Sherlocka – ten stały, głuchy odgłos – wciąż go zaskakuje. Sherlock dalece odchodzi od wszelkich norm, mieści się wiele kroków poza zbiorem rzeczy zwyczajnych i zbyt łatwo patrzy się na niego na kogoś więcej, niż człowieka (lub mniej, w zależności z kim się rozmawia). Aż tu nagle okazuje się, że jest dokładnie taki sam, jak wszyscy. Że jego serce bije, brzuch czasami wydaje zabawne dźwięki, a paznokcie u stóp wymagają obcinania. To sprawy, które dopadały i nadal dopadają Johna znienacka. Zwykle chwilę później dociera do niego, że prawdopodobniej jest pierwszą osobą, którą Sherlock dopuścił wystarczająco blisko, by mogła poznać tę jego stronę. Stronę, która mówi przez sen i ma siniaki jak brzoskwinia pod skórką, kiedy chętne usta i zęby Johna dobierają się do jego jasnej skóry.

- Pierwszy raz pokłóciliśmy się jako para – zauważa Sherlock. Jego głos jest głębokim dudnieniem w klatce piersiowej i John czuje się bardziej jak w domu, niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

- Mmm. I pewnie nie ostatnia – mówi John. Sherlock śmieje się po cichu – kolejny głęboki łomot i John ma ochotę zawinąć się w niego na zawsze.

- Kocham cię – mówi Sherlock.  
- Nie podlizuj się.

- Idiota.

- Też cię kocham.

- Wiem.

John uśmiecha się i jedyne, czym się przejmuje to materiał koszulki Sherlocka między zębami. Czuje się lepiej.

#

Wczesnym rankiem John dostaje wiadomość od Eliota.

_Sory za zeszla noc stary. Nie chcialem cie urazic – Eliot._

_Tak, wiem. Ale głupio wyszło. – J_

_Wiesz, Kev jest w goracej wodzie kapany. Nie zgadzam sie z tym, co powiedzial – Eliot_

_Kev, jak to Kev. Ale nie zamierzam się nim dalej przejmować, przepraszam. Nie potrzebuję tego w swoim życiu. – J_

_Ale nadal jesteśmy kumplami nie? Nie obchodzi mnie z kim sypiasz – Eliot_

_Nadal jesteśmy kumplami, Eliot. – J_

_Dziękuję. – J_

_Nmzc, Johnny. Pozdrów swojego faceta ode mnie. – Eliot_

John pozdrawia. Sherlock jest zachwycająco zdezorientowany.

#

Dokładnie trzy tygodnie i cztery dni po jego decyzji, aby otworzyć się na swoją nowoodkrytą seksualność, którą nazywa ,,jedynym-wyjątkiem-w-heteroseksualności", John nie może dłużej uciekać od nieuniknionego.

Jedną sprawą jest poinformować twoją gospodynię, brata twojego chłopaka, twoich przyjaciół. Rodzina to zupełnie inna, oceniająca para kaloszy. Znają go od urodzenia. Jest szansa na zaakceptowanie, zawód, gwałtowne odrzucenie… Ilość tak wielu możliwych negatywnych reakcji, że niemal dusi Johna, utrzymuje go rozbudzonego, rozkojarzonego.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że powinno być łatwiej, skoro Harry wychodzi na randki odkąd skończyła dziewiętnaście lat. Ale to nieprawda. Pamięta reakcję rodziny i dlatego to wszystko jest dla niego trudne. Poczucie wielkiej odpowiedzialności, aby nie doprowadzić mamy do takiego stanu, do jakiego doprowadziła ją Harry jest tak wielka, że przyprawia go o mdłości. Czuje się jak zdrajca wobec swojej siostry, siebie, być może nawet wobec Sherlocka, jednak ta potrzeba jest zakorzeniona w nim tak głęboko, że nie może się jej pozbyć.

A więc Harry. Tak, Harry. Stoi przed jej drzwiami przez blisko dziesięć minut od momentu zapukania w nie, zanim jego siostra wreszcie schodzi mu otworzyć. Jest zaskoczona i dość wyraźnie ma poczucie winy. John stara się nie zauważać, nie myśleć o tym, co robiła, zanim przyszedł, ale w zlewie leży pusty kieliszek po winie, a na ladzie kuchennej stoi w połowie pusta butelka.

W domu nie ma nikogo poza nią. Wygląda dobrze, trochę przytyła. Tylko make-up ledwie jest w stanie zakryć worków pod jej oczami.

Mieszkanie wygląda tak, jak zawsze. W oczy rzuca się tylko nieobecność Clary. Wszystkie jej małe drobiazgi poznikały – na przykład świece zapachowe, które zapalała – a z sofy zniknął ogromny chart afgański. John nie wspomina o tym. Nie wspomina o nowej butelce wina, którą Harry przyniosła z kuchni, równocześnie akceptując przyszykowany dla niego kieliszek.

Przez chwilę prowadzą gadkę-szmatkę o wszystkim i o niczym. Harry mówi o swojej pracy, John o operacji. Próbują zapełnić martwą ciszą słowami, z których korzystają tak często, że stały się puste. Przez dwadzieścia minut John zazdrości Sherlockowi, że detektyw potrafi odrzucić wszystkie towarzyskie konwenanse.

Wreszcie po drugim kieliszku wina pyta go, dlaczego przyszedł. Pytanie byłoby niegrzeczne, gdyby tak nagłe pojawienie się Johna pod jej drzwiami nie było tak nienaturalne.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mówi powoli, a słowa stają mu w gardle. Wino jest mocne i język mu cierpnie. Harry unosi brwi do góry. – O Sherlocku – ciągnie. Ciągle zbyt ogólnikowo. Jedna brew pozostaje w górze, druga zjeżdża na dół. – O Sherlocku i o mnie. – Spogląda na nią i czeka, aż sens w pełni do niej dotrze.

Dociera. Nikły impuls trafił do tej części mózgu Harry, do której nie dotarł alkohol.

- Och – mówi. – Och. Chryste, Johnny. Mówisz poważnie?

Kiwa głową, przygarniając do piersi swój pusty kieliszek.

- Śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Och. O, Chryste.

Zegar na ścianie obwieszcza mijające minuty – krzykliwy, misternie zdobiony przedmiot. Harry zakochała się w nim w sklepie z rupieciami o zawyżonych cenach w Hastings.

John siedzi i obserwuje ją, kiedy dziewczyna próbuje przegrupować wszystkie informacje o swoim bracie, które uważała za pewne.

- Jak to się stało? – pyta w końcu.

Rzuca jej krzywy uśmiech i ze wzruszeniem ramion opowiada jej historię o tym, jak pierwszy raz usiadł i przemyślał całą tę sprawę od początku do końca.

- To zabrzmi głupio, ale zaczął spać w moim łóżku z powodu jednego ze swoich nieszczęsnych eksperymentów. Tylko spaliśmy razem, nic więcej. I cóż, na początku było tak, że… Nie wiem. Po prostu w pewien sposób pomyślałem sobie, że to strasznie przyjemnie mieć go przy sobie przez cały ten czas. Sherlock gada przez sen, a to… Dziwacznie uspokajające. Następne, co wiem, to że wylądowałem w związku bez świadomych starań, by się w cokolwiek angażować. Miałem przez to sporo, naprawdę sporo do przemyślenia. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że przez od dawna byłem w nim głupio zakochany i nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Powiedziałem mu o tym. On powiedział mi, że czuje to samo. I tak jest przez od kilku miesięcy. Tyle. Właściwie to naprawdę proste, mimo że w pewien sposób nie jest, ale, jeżeli to ma sens, to muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie czułem się tak bardzo na swoim miejscu.

- Tak, to ma sens – mówi Harry cichym, pełnym czci głosem. Spogląda na niego tak, jak nigdy przedtem i to pierwszy moment w ich życiu, kiedy nareszcie w pełnie się zrozumieli. – Zamierzasz powiedzieć mamie?

Drgnął.

- Nie wiem. Może. A może nie. I tak rzadko z nią rozmawiam. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie zachowuję się jak tchórz, ale…

- Tak, jesteś tchórzem, ale rozumiem cię – przerywa mu z westchnieniem. – Nie ma potrzeby wracać do dziecięcej traumy.

- W końcu jej powiem – mówi niepewnie i oboje wiedzą, że kłamie.

- Tata nie miałby nic przeciwko – dodaje Harry i John wolałby, żeby to ona nie miała nic przeciwko, ale i tak przytakuje.

Harriet nalewa sobie kolejny kieliszek wina i nie naciska, kiedy on odmawia dolewki.

- Muszę zapytać. Czy teraz jesteś gejem?

- Wątpię, że ludzie nagle mówią _gej, teraz_ – mamrocze.

- Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

- Tak. Nie jestem. Naprawdę nie jestem. Jestem pewien, że chodzi tylko o niego. Nie, żeby moje zbłąkane spojrzenie nie usiłowało rozszerzyć horyzontów, tak trochę, ale wiesz? On robi to z ludźmi, nie tylko ze mną. Zabiera wszystko, co uważałaś w twoim życiu za prawdziwe, świat, w którym żyjesz i wpycha to prosto w swój tyłek.

Harry uśmiecha się ironicznie, przełykając ogromny łyk wina.

- Czytałam gdzieś, że jeżeli jedno z bliźniąt jest gejem, drugie ma siedemdziesiąt procent szans być homoseksualne.

- Jestem prawie pewien, że chodziło o _identyczne _bliźnięta.

- Drobne druczki, daj spokój. Spójrz na nas dwoje. To trochę dziwne. A może nie? Z drugiej strony mamusia nareszcie ma okazję mieć zięcia, o którym tak zawsze marzyła.

- Zaufaj mi, Sherlock nie jest zięciem, o którym marzyłby ktokolwiek.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, zakręcając winem w swoim kieliszku.

- Wiesz, mimo wszystko chcę go teraz poznać. Nawet bardziej, niż przedtem. Musisz nas sobie przedstawić. Teraz praktycznie jesteśmy rodziną.

- Tak, tak. Na pewno niedługo go poznasz. Przygotuj się na zawód, Sherlock odnosi duże sukcesy w ubliżaniu ludziom.

- Podobnie jest z tobą. On po prostu się z tym nie kryje.

Spogląda na nią, kompletnie zaskoczony tą wnikliwą uwagą i odkłada swój pusty kieliszek na stół.

- A więc to poważne? – pyta, kiedy opróżnia własny, ale nie napełnia go ponownie.

- Co jest poważne?

- Rozważasz małżeństwo, i w ogóle.

- O, dobry Boże. Nie. Nie, nie, nie. – To nie tak, że nie widzi ich razem przez resztę ich życia – wątpi, żeby Sherlock pozwolił mu odejść po tym wszystkim – jednak pomysł związania tego w oficjalny sposób jest więcej, niż tylko głupi. Sherlock nigdy w życiu nie przestałby się śmiać, gdyby John to zasugerował. To jeden z tych do-końca-życiowych związków partnerskich, które pozostaną błogo nieoficjalne.

- Jesteś pewien? Myślę, że wyglądałbyś uroczo w falbaniastej białej sukience.

John rzuca w jej głowę podszuką.

#

John czuje się całym człowiekiem. To dziwna konkluzja, ponieważ nie pamięta, aby kiedykolwiek był połową osoby, albo dwiema trzecimi, albo jakąkolwiek inną częścią złożonej matematycznej liczby, ale dokładnie tak się czuje i to miłe, że nareszcie to osiągnął.

Jest zakochany. Nie kryje tego przed nikim. Jego domowa sytuacja jest prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszą w całym Londynie (a jeżeli ktoś w tym mieście ma chłopaka, który trzyma ludzką grasicę w pojemniku Tupperware schowanym w lodówce, z przyjemnością go pozna, ponieważ nie ma wątpliwości, że się zaprzyjaźnią). Wciąż zostaje postrzelony znacznie częściej, niż powinien, ale jest zakochany i wszyscy to wiedzą, i jest dość spokojnie, dość zwyczajnie i tak w ogóle to mówiąc prosto – John jest szczęśliwy. Policzył swoje życiowe straty i zyski. Stwierdził, że zachowują równowagę. Jego zdaniem to wszystko, czego człowiek może sobie w życiu życzyć.

Kładzie przed Sherlockiem domowej roboty pomidorową z makaronem. W misce ze Smerfami, którą dostał za darmo razem z zakupami. Sherlock lustruje Smerfa z uwagą i John zastanawia się przed chwilę, czy ten człowiek ma w ogóle pojęcie, co to jest.

- Nie jestem głodny, John – mówi z prostotą Sherlock i wraca do swoich papierów. Ma do zrobienia coś z tą swoją grasicą, zaangażowaną w dużą ilość cyfr i długich paragrafów zapisanych jego chaotycznym pismem. John nie zadaje pytań. To zabawne, jak wiele spraw w ich związku sprowadza się właśnie do tego.

- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj?

- Śniadanie.

- Nie kłam.

- Nie kłamię.

Niech Johna piekło pochłonie, jeśli jadł. Mógłby postawić na szali swoją duszę, że ten debil nie zjadł dzisiaj ani jednego, cholernego kęsa.

- Wytknij język, niech no sprawdzę.

Sherlock się zgadza. Zupełnie zdezorientowany wytyka język i spogląda pytająco na Johna.

- Proszę bardzo, wyraźnie widzę, że nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś.

Język wskakuje do jego ust i Sherlock spogląda na niego z podziwem.

- Jak ci się to udało?!

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Nie udało. Sam właśnie to potwierdziłeś. A teraz posłuchaj mnie i zjedz trochę tej pieprzonej zupy.

Sherlock marszczy brwi, spogląda na Johna wilkiem i wydaje dźwięk niezadowolenia, którego ludzie zwykle pozbywają się po szóstym roku życia. Mimo to, zaczyna jeść zupę. Tak w ogóle, to bardzo smaczna zupa. John szczyci się umiejętnością wrzucania różnych rzeczy do garnka z gotującą się wodą.

Siada na przeciwko Sherlocka, włącza laptopa i czeka, aż system się uruchomi. Powinien zaktualizować swojego bloga – minął tydzień, odkąd ostatni raz coś opublikował. W tej chwili nie prowadzą żadnej sprawy, o której mógłby napisać. W ogóle nie ma niczego, czym mógłby się podzielić, poza… No właśnie. Zastanawia się, czy powinien. Zastanawia się, czy mu wolno. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlocka to nie obchodzi i wie, że wpis na blogu będzie najszybszym i najefektywniejszym sposobem, żeby wszystko załatwić.

Gapi się w ekran laptopa i myśli.

- Mogę? – pyta Sherlock, demonstracyjnie odpychając od siebie pustą miskę.

- Czy co możesz?

- Zaktualizować twojego bloga.

- _Ty _chcesz zaktualizować _mojego _bloga?

- Zastanawiasz się nad powiedzeniem o nas swoim czytelnikom, ale masz problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów. Mogę spróbować?

Jak on to robi. _Jak._

- Chcesz napisać… o nas. – John podnosi brew, spoglądając ponad swoim laptopem na Sherlocka.

- Tak, John. To bardzo proste. Zacznij nadążać – Sherlock nawet na niego nie spogląda, wciąż notując coś na boku i John dostrzega, że to najuczciwiej dokładny i zaskakująco odpowiedni szkic grasicy.

- Dlaczego nie napiszesz o tym na swoim blogu?

- Nikt nie czyta mojego bloga, John.

Och. No tak, to uczciwe wyjaśnienie.

- W porządku – mówi.

Sherlock wreszcie podnosi wzrok, jego brwi podjeżdżają niemal do linii włosów.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, naprawdę. Ale przeczytam go przed publikacją, w porządku? Żadnych niespodzianek.

Sherlock odpowiada mu obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion i irocznicznym uśmieszkiem. Niemal całkowicie porzuca swoją pracę nad grasicą, co oznacza, że potraktował sprawę naprawdę poważnie. John wstaje i zabiera ze sobą pustą miskę po zupie – równie dobrze może przez ten czas pozmywać. Sherlock siedzi i cicho pisze na klawiaturze.

John skończył zmywać, umył ladę, kuchenkę i właśnie zabiera się do zrobienia herbaty, kiedy Sherlock go woła.

- Skończyłem, John. Przyjdziesz przeczytać?

John siada i odwraca laptopa. Zagłębia się we wpis i – mówiąc prawie dosłownie – spada z krzesła.

_Witajcie, czytelnicy bloga Johna,_

_ Dzisiaj żadnych podniosłych chwil, to nie dr Watson będzie zabawiał masy. W zamian to ja, Sherlock Holmes we własnej osobie, jednorazowo otrzymałem przywilej zaktualizowania och-tak-słynnego bloga Johna._

_ Tak przy okazji, moja strona to . . Polecam je wszystkim zainteresowanym bardziej kształcącymi doświadczeniami. _

_ Powód, dla którego John pozwolił mi napisać, wynika z jego prostej potrzeby przyznania się do czegoś przed światem. Ma z tym jednak mały problem. Zaoferowałem mu swoją pomoc – ta sprawa dotyczy tak samo jego, co i mnie._

_ Rzecz w tym – plotki, tak? Te dotyczące Johna i mnie, które zaczęły się w dniu, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Dzisiaj przyznajemy się - wszystkie plotki są prawdziwe. Bardzo prawdziwe. Nie były, jednak teraz są. John i ja, owszem jesteśmy, związani ze sobą na platformie zarówno romantycznej, jak i seksualnej._

_ Przez długi czas ludzie myśleli, że jesteśmy razem, mimo że nie byliśmy. Przez większość tego czasu John martwił się, że to przez niego. Być może ze względu na jakieś jego nazbyt dwuznaczne gesty, czy słowa. Mylił się. To przeze mnie. Przez sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyłem. Sposób, który dostrzegli wszyscy, poza Johnem właśnie._

_ John jest najbardziej fascynującym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem przyjemność poznać. Niezwykły, chciałoby się rzec. Nigdy nie mogę go rozgryźć i to jest fantastyczne. Wciąż mnie zaskakuje. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślę, że go rozgryzłem, on robi coś nieprzewidzianego. Za każdym razem, kiedy mój świat bierze zakręt w prawo, on robi coś, przez co jednak skręcam w lewo._

_ Gdy właśnie miałem wrażenie, że w końcu go rozumiem, on wzruszył ramionami i powiedział mi, że się we mnie zakochał. Nigdy nie czułem wobec nikogo tego, co czuję wobec Johna Watsona, a to równie przerażające, co budzące radość._

_ John pisze tego bloga o mnie, o życiu ze mną, a Wy komentujecie, mówiąc mu, że jest szczęśliwy, bo jego życie jest ekscytujące i interesujące przez wzgląd na mnie, jednak wszyscy się mylicie. To moje życie jest ekscytujące i interesujące dzięki niemu i owszem, to ja jestem szczęściarzem._

_ A więc, drodzy czytelnicy, specjalnie dla was wyjawiam całą prawdę: nikogo ani niczego w swoim życiu nie kochałem tak, jak kocham Johna Hamisha Watsona, mojego bloggera. Nie potrafię ubrać w słowa, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy, że zadecydował, aby kochać mnie w zamian._

_Z poważaniem,_

_ Sherlock Holmes_

John prostuje się. Czyta jeszcze raz. Gapi się na Sherlocka, który już zdążył wrócić do wylewania z siebie swoich notatek tak, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie napisał najlepszego na świecie podsumowania ich związku. John czyta tekst jeszcze raz.

Naciska ,,publikuj". Mija kilka sekund i wszystko już tam jest, a John czuje się niesamowicie.

- Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty, wiesz o tym – mówi czule, na co Sherlock reaguje kolejnym zbywającym wzruszeniem ramion. – Kto by pomyślał? Mimo wszystko masz serce poety.

Tym razem Sherlock spogląda na niego – jak _śmiał _zasugerować jakieś inne określenie, niż naukowiec? – jednak coś, co czai się w kąciku jego ust, jakiś pełen zadowolenia zawijas, świadczy o tym, że mimo wszystko był to dla niego komplement.

John wstaje, wyłącza laptopa – jest prawie pewien, że rano będzie musiał poradzić sobie z lawiną komentarzy, jednak w tej chwili ma to w głębokim poważaniu – i podchodzi do Sherlocka. Obejmuje rękami jego ramiona i nosem trąca go w kark.

- Wariat.

- Smakowała mi ta twoja zupa. Mamy jej więcej?

- Właśnie skończyłem sprzątać w kuchni. Nie mów mi teraz, że jesteś głodny.

- Hmm.

John wzdycha i tarmosząc ręką włosy Sherlocka, wstaje do kuchni. Wyciąga z lodówki garnek z zupą i włącza gaz.

_A je to. Konec._

* * *

(1) _Glee (ang.) – _tytuł serialu nie został przetłumaczony na polski. Jednak w tym przypadku warto podkreślić, iż w tłumaczeniu na ,,nasze" oznacza _radość_. Czyli John miał na myśli _Maraton Radości na pocieszenie_. Zgrabne, prawda? [przyp. tłum.]


End file.
